Recollections of the Forgotten
by Jkpkmn
Summary: AU In Jellal's past, he lost someone important. Now, he is part of the band, Fairy Tail and never shows who he truly is. Erza, however, doesn't have recollections of her past. She is part of Team Glitz who are famous for their entertaining and humorous videos around the globe. Halfway across the world from each other, the two, in a twist of fate, meet once more, 10 years later.
1. Chapter 1: Life Halfway Round

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

**No POV**

"Kyaa! It's Fairy Tail!" A bunch of girls screamed. A large group of people (Ahem, insane, female fans) were crowding around the entrance of a large stadium. A two, parallel lines of black suited men guarded the open double doors of the building. The 10 feet distance between the lined up bodyguards was a red carpet on the ground and 4 young men were walking on it towards the doorway. The many cameras of fans and reporters guarded away from the 4 flashed, trying to capture a picture perfect moment of them. The screams echoed the surrounding area and many erupted screams clouded everyone's eardrums. The 4 people all the girls were shouting names at and trying to take pictures of was the Fairy Tail band.

* * *

**Fairy Tail Band**, the most famous band in all of Fiore and Japan (Made Fiore a country next to Japan). The fame of this band spread far and wide to even some people in America (only some). They are, the most, if not, the one of the most famous band in the world. They are run by the great Gildarts, a wonderful music producer who stared many musical and performing individuals. The only failure was the dancer, Vijeeter Ecor (Lol, I had to). Right now, he is focused on the Fairy Tail Band.

**Natsu **(18). He has salmon colored hair which many refer to as pink. He is the guitarist of the band and is well known for the white, dragon-scaled scarf that is never taken off of his person. Natsu is known to be very destructive, overly excited about things, and likes to pick a fight with strong individuals. He isn't very bright as well, and the most dense of the group. Despite all of this, he cares for everyone around him and tries to protect those he cares the most about.

**Gray **(18). The bassist of the group with black, ice-tinged, hair and his love for the cold. This guy hates the heat and will always manage to stay cool 24/7. If you ever need a snow cone, just ask Gray and he'll have one in seconds. Gray is, most of the time, a slick person who is ready to help anyone in need and be a friend. The only time he's not, when fighting Natsu. He is non-related cousins with the vocalist.

**Gajeel **(18). The drummer of the group. He has long, porcupine, black hair and has man piercings. Many who don't know him well enough describes him as a bad boy who will make you run for your life the second you make him made. This cold-hearted teddy bear might seem that way. By that, I mean rude, a jerkface, mean, etc. But he does care; he just, can't express things very well… With that statement, I mean very badly.

**Jellal **(19). The main vocalist of the band. He has electric blue hair and a strange, but prominent tattoo on his right (It is right, right?) eye. Not many people know his true colors. Jellal can be sometimes the most amazing and kind person in the world, while other times he can be the rudest person in the world. Rumors have it that a terrible event in his past caused him to hide his true self and only childhood friends remember the old Jellal. He is the non-related cousin to Gray.

* * *

The famous band members were walking into the stadium. "Man, lots of people showed up to watch us perform this time." Murmured Gajeel. "Seems the same to me. Just a lot more screaming." Gray says. "Man! My ear drums are broken! This times 100 times louder than before!" Natsu complains. The doors to the building closed as soon as the 4 entered. The screams quieted down and a middle-aged man greeted the band.

"Boys! You alright?" asked the man. The question was directed towards the group eldest, Jellal. Everyone waited for an answer. "I'm sorry, did you say something Gildarts?" Jellal asked as he took out fluffy cotton from both ears. "Dude! Why didn't you share some of those! The three of us could've gone death!" Gajeel yelled. "No one asked for some. Anyways, we're fine Gildarts." Jellal replied with a smile on his face.

"Well, alright. Go backstage and get ready. The concert starts in an hour." Says Gildarts. "Yes sir!' The band members chant in sync.

Concert Time. The stadium is filled with the screaming audience. Mostly female fans, many were holding signs of _'We love you Jellal-kun'_ or _'Go Fairy Tail!'_ and even _'OMG! FA15Y TA1L IS TH4 B3ST!'_ The announcer comes onto the stage. "Alright, everyone! I hope all of you are all ready to rock and roll and hip and hip and pop it up!" the announcer chants in the microphone. The screams and cheers increase by the seconds. "For this opening event to the concert hall of music in Magnolia, we have a band you all won't regret to hear from! Now introducing the band you all love, Fairy Tailllll!"

In a split second, the screams exploded the arena and erupted from everywhere. The red curtain opens up and the band starts to play. First, starting up was the electric guitar. Next, was the drumming and bass of Gajeel and Gray. Finally, Jellal starts the song. (Italics)

**Read through the song!**

**Jellal:**

_Check yes Juliet.  
Are you with me?  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk.  
I won't go until you come outside. _

A young, 8-year old girl with flashes into Jellal's mind. The rain falls down hard in the vision with blood on the hard, cement ground.

_ Check yes Juliet.  
Kill the limbo.  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window.  
There's no turning back for us tonight._

_Lace up your shoes._

A group of young, childhood friends that consists of a girl with scarlet hair and light skin, a boy with blue hair and a red tattoo, a boy with dark brown hair and fair skin, a girl with light brown hair with fair skin, a boy with blonde hair with dark skin, a boy with dark blue hair and fair skin, and a boy with dark blue hair with light skin play in a field of grass with the sun up in the sky.

**Gray, Gajeel, and Natsu:**

_Ayo! Ayo!_

**Jellal:** _Here's how we do._

**Jellal and Gray:**

_Run baby run.  
Don't ever look back.  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance._

The friends play hide-and-seek with the electric haired boy seeking.

**Natsu and Gajeel:**

_Give them the chance._

**Jellal:**

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be.  
Run baby run, forever we'll be._

_You and me._

The boy is done counting down from 100.

_Check yes Juliet.  
I'll be waiting.  
Wishing, wanting yours for the taking.  
Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye. _

He finds the girl with light brown hair in a tree. He finds the dark haired boy with fair skin by the river in an opening close to it. He finds the blonde hair boy under the bridge. He finds the other dark haired boy eating candy by the bridge. He finds the dark brown haired boy up in a tree nearby. The remaining person left was the scarlet haired girl.

_Check yes Juliet.  
Here's the countdown:  
3, 2, 1, now fall in my arms now  
They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind._

The crew of 6 look for the scarlet haired girl. The sun was down in the sky and the stars appeared. Soon, it was night.

_Lace up your shoes._

**Gray, Gajeel, and Natsu:**

_Ayo! Ayo! _

**Jellal:**

_Here's how we do. _

**Jellal and Gray:**

_Run baby run.  
Don't ever look back.  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance._

The children's parents come to pick them up.

**Natsu and Gajeel:**

_Give them the chance. _

**Jellal:** _Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be.  
Run baby run, forever we'll be._

_You and me._

The children tell them about finding the scarlet haired girl. The parents of the scarlet haired girl call out her name to tell her it's time to go. She comes out of her hiding spot. The other kids greet her. Then, the girl asks the electric blue haired boy to find her next time. The boy agreed. "Uhn. Next time, I'll definitely find you!" he says with a big smile on his face.

**Jellal, Gray, Gajeel, and Natsu:**

_ We're flying through the night.  
We're flying through the night.  
Way up high._

_The view from here is getting better with you.  
By my side._

Everyone goes home to their respective cars. The boy with the electric blue hair, his cousin (the boy with dark blue hair and fair skin), and the scarlet haired girl was the last to leave. The girl and her parents get in the car before him and his cousin. The girl looks at them from her car seat by the window and smiles. The two boys smile back. The two boys and their aunt get into their car. Rain starts to spill. The aunt turns on the radio. Something said on the radio makes everyone in the vehicle panic. The boy with the red tattoo runs out of the car towards the direction of where the scarlet hair girl and her parents drove off to.

**Jellal:** _Run baby run.  
Don't ever look back.  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance._

**Gray, Natsu and Gajeel:**

_Give them the chance. _

The aunt and the other boy chase after him, despite being left behind in the dust due to the extreme speed of the electric blue haired boy. The rain continued to pour down extremely hard as he ran. An ambulance and a police car pass him, going in the same direction he's going. In a minute or two, the boy sees a horrid scene.

**Jellal:** _Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be.  
Run baby run, forever we'll be._

_Run baby run,  
Don't ever look back.  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance. _

There was a car accident. The crashed car was of his scarlet haired friend's car. Blood was splashed on the ground. The many people there were bringing out stretchers and many strange types of equipment. He sees the bodies of his friend's parents. The workers then pull out a small figure and place the figure on a stretcher. Blood dripped off of the figure and onto the stretcher. The boy quickly runs towards the stretcher and yells out a name repeatedly. The police stop him from getting too close. The car of his cousin and aunt comes and they quickly exit from it. His aunt pulls them back as the two boys try to see their friend.

**Gray, Natsu and Gajeel:**

_Give them the chance._

**Jellal:** _Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be.  
Run baby run, forever will be.  
You and me.  
You and me.  
You and me._

The young, electric blue haired boy stands in front of a grave in the same field by the river. He had a bouquet of red roses in his hand as he stares intently that the name plated on the grave. The boy utters the name of his deceased friend and apologizes for not finding her in time. "I'm sorry…I couldn't fulfill my promise to you…"

**_Check Yes Juliet_**

**_-We The Kings_**

As they finished the song, the fans in the crowds screamed their hearts out. The band members wave their hands to everyone as the curtains return to block them.

**After the Music Concert….**

In the back scenery of the concert stage, Gildarts had the Fairy Tail Band there with him to discuss something. "Great opening there boys! Good job picking a popular song out there!" Gildarts continued to rant on about how amazing it was. "Gildarts, can we get going back to the mansion?" asked Gray out of the blue. "Yea! I'm starving here!" Natsu yelled out. "I also want to go home to beat Jellal at that video game." Gajeel said. Natsu laughs at him. " Yea! I wanna see Gajeel lose again against Jellal! He lost like 20 times at the same game!"

Everyone but Gajeel and Jellal laughs at that. "Hey! It's not my fault that game sucks!" He was certainly mad. Jellal ignores the conversation and continue to glance in a different direction. "I can't go home right now… I have to do something today…" He says quietly. "Do it tomorrow Jellal. Let's go to the limo!" Gildarts cheered. "Alright! It can wait I guess!" Jellal says and smiles at them.

**In the Limo**

The band mates were sitting on one side of the car while Gildarts was sitting on the other side. "Okay boys, I wanted to tell you this earlier, but I'll tell you it now." Gildarts stated. The band waited for him to speak since he sounded serious about it. "Starting tomorrow is the first day of college at Vermillion University (I'm sorry if I stole it from someone .)." The guys looked shocked and Gajeel and Natsu seemed to want to scream. "WAIT! Before you scream, listen to me. You've been homeschooled already by tutors, but I want you boys to have a good education as well. All of you are going to be first years of course, since you graduated the spring of last year at the age of 17 and Jellal 18 since your birthday is in January(I believe that's the time of Japanese graduation and you should be 18 when you graduate)."

"Great more school…" Gajeel complained. "It can't be helped, can it?" Jellal says, trying to comfort his band mate. Natsu was still frozen in shock from that fact about school. Gray was continuously waving his hand up and down in front of Natsu's face. "Oi. Flame-brain? Slanty eyes? Idiot? Gildarts, I think you broke Natsu." Gildarts looks straight into Natsu's face and then hits him on the head. That caused Jellal, Gray, and Gajeel to jump as Natsu's face hit the ground hard…Still, Natsu didn't wake up.

* * *

**On the other side of the world…In the United States of America**

**Team Glitz:** A team of 7 teen girls from 17 to 18 currently. They are Internet Sensation known throughout the world with millions of subscribers to watch their ridiculous antics. Daily videos due to the fact that there are seven of them who record and have an entertaining lifestyle. They all live in a giant villa thanks to the Heartfillia funds of one of their parents. Along with the 7 girls, two exceeds and another, younger girl appears often since they all live together.

"Get back here Cana!" yelled a petite girl with blue hair in a wild, wavy fashion held back by a hair band. The small girl had frosting and cake all over her face and was red with anger and embarrassment. She was chasing a tall, slim girl with long, mid-back length brown hair with her bangs at the sides of her head. The girl had an extremely cheerful expression and was running with all her might away. "Ahhaha! It was worth it to cake you on your cooking stream!" Cana yelled. Behind the two who were running in a rather large villa, was a girl with shoulder length, blonde hair tied by a ribbon in the right of her head with a studio camera with her, recording (or streaming) the event unfolding. "Muooh! Slow down both of you! Levy! I know you asked me to help run your cooking stream as the camera person, but I didn't think there would be actual running!" the blonde haired girl complained to her friend.

As they were running down the hallway, around the corner the three were running towards came out three other individuals. One of them was a small, 13-year old girl with long, dark blue hair in twin tails in a school uniform who was holding a white cat in a dress in her arms. Behind her were two girls, both with white hair, blue eyes, and . One had short hair while the other had long hair with curls and a front, upward, short ponytail consisting of her bangs. The three run past the trio. "Lucy? Levy? Cana?" asked the girl with long, curly white hair. "Hi Lisanna! Hi Mira! Hi Wendy! Hi Carla!" Lucy quickly said. "Cana! I'll get you!" screeched Levy. Cana continued to laugh and run with her hands high in the sky.

"Mira-nee, didn't Levy have to do a cooking livestream today?" asked the short, white haired little sister. "I'm pretty sure that was the plan at least, Lisanna." Replies Mira. The white cat in the young girl's arm pouted. "Humph. Looks like Cana ruined it somehow." Said the white cat (Exceeds do exist, but it's quite rare to find one). "I hope they don't disturb Juvia and Erza-san. Those two are in the gym right now and don't want to be disturbed." Says the young girl. Mira and Lisanna smile, looking down at Wendy. "Don't worry. I'm sure everything's going to be fine." Says Lisanna. Mira sweatdrops. "Let's just hope…This is Cana we're talking about."

"I WILL GET YOU CANA!" Levy screams at the top of her lungs. In the few minutes of passing Wendy, Mira, Lisanna, and Carla, Levy was covered with even more random foods and drinks. "Best stream EVER! WOOHOO!" Cana yells back to Levy. "Ughh… I'm sorry this stream isn't working out you guys… This is just… Ughh." Lucy says, apologizing to the (probably laughing and extremely pleased) viewers.

In the gym, a girl with a lighter shade of blue hair than Levy was in a swimsuit along with a girl with long, scarlet hair. In front of them was a swimming pool for a 50m swim. The duo was stretching and preparing to race. "I'm quite ready to swim. Are you Juvia?" Asked the girl with long, scarlet hair. "Ahh, hold on. Juvia wants to check if we can swim in peace, Erza." Replies Juvia. Juvia walks to the gym door and listens for sound. With silence, she returns to her post for the swim, unaware of the looming chase approaching them.

"Ahhh, slow down you two! I don't have motivation to run as fast as you girls are!" Lucy says panting after running for over half an hour and listening to the screams of complaints from Levy. Lucy then notices over the ranting of Levy that Cana flashed a sign of where she's heading and Lucy to take the shortcut. Lucy stops running, understanding what Cana meant and opens the double doors to the right. It was the doors to the gym in their villa. On the other side of the pool were Erza and Juvia. "Erza! Juvia!" Lucy yelled trying to catch their attention. The two notice Lucy and calls back. "Lucy! What are you doing here?! Weren't you helping Levy with her cooking stream!" Erza yelled back to her friend. "Never mind that for now! You two should move from there!" Lucy yelled back, trying to warn them of the upcoming entrance.

"Why?!" Yelled Juvia. Just then, Cana burst through the gym doors on Erza's and Juvia's side. Lucy quickly zooms in for the viewers to see what was going on across the gym. Juvia and Erza were shocked as Cana and Levy were running into the gym all of a sudden. The collision of the doors slamming the walls echoed through the rooms and caused the duo to fall into the pool. "Kyaa!" yelled Erza. "Nani!" screamed Juvia. With a splash, the two in swimsuits were in the water. Levy was still chasing Cana, when she then also slipped into the pool from the water splashes by Juvia and Erza."Ahhh!" Levy screamed as she also fell into the pool. Cana stops by Lucy and closer to the edge of the pool. The two were trying to contain their laughter and Lucy went on streaming it.

Erza and Juvia had already emerged from the pool and were drying off while walking towards Lucy and Cana. They were both quite confused. "What was that about?" asked Juvia. "That's something I would like to know as well." Said Erza. Levy then comes and walks up to the rest of them with a very disappointed and sad expression. "Guess I'm going to record my cooking instead since Cana RUINED it." Levy says. She faces the camera. "Sorry about that you guys. I guess I should try cooking again when Cana's at least a mile away from where I am…" says Levy to the viewers of the livestream.

Lucy then moves the camera view to everyone in the gym. "Well that's it. After we sort things out here, I'm going to post another video for today about Erza and my time at the mall. Say bye to everyone on the livestream you guys." says Lucy to the viewers. Everyone in the gym starts saying bye and wave. "This was an awesome day wasn't it girls! You can thank me later for this Levy. You know that you sho-" Erza pushes Cana into the pool. "Uhh…" Lucy then quickly turns off the camcorder.

"Happy ending to a cooking stream!" Lucy cheers. Everyone looks at her as Cana climbs out of the pool with a smile. Lucy then runs for it. "Get back here Lucy!" yells Levy. "You're the only one who hasn't gotten wet!" shouted Erza. "Lucyyyyyy" Juvia utters. "Muooh! No more!" Lucy exclaims as she is chased.

**Team Glitz Members**

**Fan-Given Names and Stage Names**

Elegant Erza (18) , Lucky Lucy (17), Mellow Mira (18), Wily Wendy (13) Lively Lisanna (17), Jovial Juvia (18), Catastrophic Cana (18), Liberal Levy (17), Humorous Happy (He's a cat.), and Classy Carla (She's a cat.)

**Actual Names**

Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfillia, Mirajane Strauss, Wendy Marvel, Lisanna Strauss, Juvia Lockster, Cana Alberona, Levy McGarden, Happy, and Carla.

**At Team Glitz Villa**

The 8 girls and 2 cats were eating dinner. Erza was eating a slice of strawberry shortcake. Mira and Lisanna were having some bread and pasta. Lucy, Levy, Cana, and Juvia were eating some steak. Wendy was given chicken tenders and French fries. Happy was eating fish, while Carla had some caviar.

They were all chatting happily, when Mira brought up an important subject. "So! Is everyone packed?" asked Mira. "Yep!" most of them cheered. "Lu-Chan, I wonder how different college is from high school." said Levy to her good friend. "It's quite different from high school in my perspective. Don't you think so Mira?" said Erza. "I agree, college is very different from what you all are used to right now." Mira replied. "Okay! Cana, Lucy, Levy, Juvia, and I are going to be new to college since we graduated from high school a couple of weeks ago." claimed Lisanna. "Juvia is looking forward to it as well." declared Juvia.

"We're moving to Fiore for school in two days, right Mira-san," questioned Wendy. "That's right. Everyone finished packing hopefully, we have our flight tomorrow," Cana asserts. "Did you tell your dad about everything Cana?" Carla inquired. "Aye! We don't know anything about Fiore!" Happy agreed. "Don't worry about that. I'll tell him after dinner. By the way, what was that big college for visual and performing arts school called again?" asked Cana. "It's called Vermillion University (I'm sorry if I stole it from someone .) and the college is known for not just performers and models, but many other different and diverse subjects." Levy tells everything while reading a book on the subject. "That's why we're going to live in Magnolia, where the school is located. I also found a good, public school for Wendy to go to so she doesn't have to go to any more private schools." Erza states.

"A good public school. Does that mean there won't be bullies and I can still get good grades?" asked Wendy. "Mhmm" says Mira. Cana stands up from the table. "I'm going to call my dad and tell him about us coming to Magnolia. I'll see you all in the morning." Cana then leaves to her room. "Erza, we should call my dad to make sure about the new villa that all of us are going to stay at." Says Lucy. "Alright, I'm done eating as well." Lucy and Erza then head to the living room to contact Mr. Heartfillia about the new home in Magnolia. Dinner soon ended with everyone going to their rooms and finishing up the plans to Magnolia.

* * *

**Fairy Tail Mansion**

The boys were all eating happily. Natsu was gobbling up everything in sight, Gray was munching on snow cones, Gajeel was eating lots of foods with iron in them, and Jellal was playing with his food thinking about something. "YESSSSSSS!" a loud voice roared throughout the place. Gildarts then bursts into the dinner room with a gigantic smile plastered on his face. The Fairy Tail Band was quite shocked at the noise. "YESSSSS!" Gildarts bellowed once more. The boys covered their ears. "Gildarts! What is it that you're screaming our ears off!" yelled Natsu.

"Sorry boys, but my baby girl and her friends are going to start living here in Magnolia!" the band looked bothered by this. "You have a daughter?" Jellal asked. "Why didn't you tell us this Gildarts! We didn't know you were a DAD!" Gray and Gajeel said in sync. Gildarts then started to run in circles around the band. "Who cares! She and her friends are coming to Magnolia!" He then trips over a small pebble in the house and falls face-first into the ground.

"Nothing else we need to know Gildarts?" Gajeel asked. "Not really."

* * *

In Jellal's room, he stares at a picture of children. It had a picture that contained a bunch of childhood friends. "Miss her?" Jellal glances at Gray who entered his room and doesn't reply. "I remember the old times. With Sho, Millianna , Simon, Wally, and…" Gray stops right there. "You forgot Ultear and Kagura." Jellal states with cold eyes. "Yea… They weren't there that day though, Jellal. Anyways, I heard that lots of famous people g to Vermillion University so we won't have to worry too much about getting squashed by fans." Jellal continues to ignore Gray, but listen intently on what he says to get his mind off of her.

"Everyone else is going to Vermillion University as well so we can see them again." Gray said, trying to get Jellal to form a conversation with him. "Yea… Simon and Ultear are going to go there. The others are too young still, remember." Jellal who finally tries to talk to Gray. "Yea, so hurry up and get to bed." Gray leaves the room. Jellal then jumps onto his bed and looks at the picture one last time. As he falls asleep with a sad face, he mutters a name. "… I'm sorry."

* * *

**Thank you for reading the first chapter of my first fanfiction! If you liked it, please stay tuned for the next chapter. Hopefully, I'll see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Magnolia

Thank You to those of you who favorited and followed my fanfiction. Special Thanks to **Bluebananajel, Joan Serene, Princess Cecillia, SilentHeartClato, erza576, frozenheartz, **and** music-chan9001** for favoriting. Special Thanks to **Azuyawa Yume, Joan Serene, Princess Cecillia, SilentHeartClato, frozenheartz, music-chan9001, **and for following.

**Chapter 2: Magnolia**

**Jellal POV**

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* Went the alarm clock. I opened my hazy eyes to the sound of my alarm clock. _When did I even get one? _I quickly look at the clock hanging on my wall and it seems to be about 6:30, Monday morning. On the table next to my bed was a class schedule for college. My classes were of general education and some Performing Arts. _First class is a…Homeroom at 9? I'll ask Gildarts about that. _I start to get ready for the first day at Vermillion University. First, was a shower and then I began knocking on the others' room, beginning with Natsu.

"Natsu! You up yet?" I asked. No answer came from the door. I open it to see Natsu sound asleep with an angry clock ringing in his ear. I sighed and went into his bathroom. Getting a towel and soaking it with freezing water, I slapped his face with the towel. A loud splat and Natsu was up with a shocked expression, looking at me. "What was that for Jellal?!" he yelled at me. "Go take a shower and head downstairs for breakfast, we got school." I say with a tired tone. _He sleeps way too much." _I exit his room and head for Gajeel's room. I see him just exit his room and Gray also just came out of his room. "Good, everyone's awake."

Downstairs in the kitchen was breakfast and Gildarts who was drinking coffee and talking to someone on the phone. "Morning Gildarts" said Natsu. He notices us and smiles. "Morning Boys! Get ready for school! It's already 8!" All of us take our seats and start to eat some food. Natsu was chomping on some meat, Gray was eating some cold fruit salad, Gajeel chomped on some cereal with dried fruits as a side, and I had some toast covered in an egg and butter. Gildarts continued to talk over the phone to someone. "You and your friends are getting on the flight to Magnolia today! When are you girls going to get here? Okay, I'll pick you up tomorrow and bring you all to the mansion. Wait, what do you mean all of you already have a place to stay at? Oh, I see, Mr. Heartfillia decided to buy a villa. I should thank him for that. Yes. Haah hah! You know your pops so well!" I was curious of who he's talking to. _Is it that daughter he has? I still need to ask about our schedule._

"Gildarts, can I talk to you about the college schedule?" I inquired. He looks at me. "Hold on Jellal. Sorry my little girl, daddy has work to do. I'll see you soon!~ What do you mean it's about time I have work to do? Wait! What? Don't hang up on me yet. Hello? Hello? Haaaah." Gildarts then smiles with an overly attached face. The 4 of us just look at him. "Gildarts. You alright?" Gray asked, obviously disturbed as the rest of us. "I'm fine boys. Don't worry, my little girl was just pretending to be annoyed by her daddy~" He says with the same disturbing face. "I don't know who you're daughter is, but I can see why she's annoyed." remarked Natsu.

"Who cares for now. I'm impressed of the long sentence you just threw out there Salamander." Gajeel commented to Natsu. I rub my scalp. _Not another fight and right when I wanted to ask Gildarts something._ Natsu stood up with a flaming head. "What you say, metalhead! Let's fight right now! I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled. "Calm down, flame-brain. It's early in the morning." Gray said, finishing his fruit salad. Natsu then punched Gray. "You wanna fight too ice princess!" Gray stood up and bucked heads with Natsu. "That's it! You asked for it slanty eyes!" They then started to fight and Gajeel also joined in. Gildarts laughed at the unfolding scene. "Gildarts, I wanted to ask about our college schedules. I'm sure colleges do not have homeroom like high school." I ask him, out of the blue.

"Well, it's different at Vermillion University. The place is so diverse in majors and subjects. Homerooms a way to motivate the students to wake up for classes. By the way, did I tell you that all of you have the same classes together?" He says with immense pleasure. I gaped at that statement. The others stopped fighting all together where Gray somehow ended up in boxers only (Happens only in fights with Natsu and Gajeel by the way). "Nani!?" the three musketeers screamed. "Yep! Better to keep the band together! Oh and don't worry too much about the fan girls. Many other famous people go there too." I furrow my eyebrows. "Like who?" I asked. "You know, like a bunch of models, singers, and other bands. That reminds me! My daughter is part of a group called Team Glitz and they're all going to Vermillion University as well! Maybe you heard of them?" Natsu, and the others had taken their seats to listen to the conversation. "Team Glitz? What kind of name is that man?" Gajeel questioned. I was quite curious of the strange, yet unique name. "Team instead of Teen because you can't stay a teenager forever and Glitz because G stands for girls. They decided against the word Blitz cause it started with a B for boys... Wait a minute. None of you boys heard of Team Glitz before?" Gildarts stated, confused at how little we knew about the group.

"Are they popular or something?" Gray asked. "What do these girls do as a member of Team Glitz?" I questioned as well. "Wow. Anyway, Team Glitz is—Look at the time! You 4 need to get going to school!" I looked at the clock that Gildarts saw. It was already 8:31. "Move it! Into the limo! You need to all take a look at the campus! GO, GO, GO!" Gildarts exclaimed and yanked us all into the limo.

* * *

**At Team Glitz Villa**

**NO POV**

"Cana! Are you finished packing yet?" Lucy yells outside her room. Cana hangs up the phone and checks her room for anything needed. She grabs her luggage and opens her room. "I'm good! Let's head to the limo Lisanna booked!" She grabs Lucy's hand and they head to the front yard. Outside, everyone was there and was finalizing the plans for their move. Happy was eating fish on top of the limo, Carla was in Wendy's arm who was sitting on the grass, Mira, Erza, and Levy were reviewing the plans on clipboards, Lucy was looking through a book about Fiore with Lisanna, and Cana and Juvia was putting the luggage in the limo.

"You and Lucy got the new address to the villa Erza?" asked Levy. "Yea. Apparently, the villa is similar to this one too." Erza replied. "What about Wendy and our college schedules?" asked Mira. "I handled that yesterday night, Mira-nee! They're sending printouts to our YouTube account." Lisanna yelled from afar. "I think we've sorted everything out girls." said Cana as she and Juvia finishes packing the luggage. "Let's get to our flight.

**At the Airport**

"Hey, isn't that?" A guy asks his friends in a whisper. "Yea man, I think it is." The friend replied. Many murmurs were going through the crowds of people at the airport as everyone notices the 8 females and 2 cats. They were chatting while walking to their plane for Fiore. Many onlookers were debating if they were the real thing(the airport isn't in the town of their villa and neighborhood). "This is why Juvia thought we should have gone to our local town's airport." observed Juvia. "Our airport doesn't have a flight to Fiore. We had to go here. No choice in the matter." replied Lisanna. "Although I think Wendy would have liked that." Mira added, looking at the little girl who was clutching Happy and Carla while staring down at the ground. She was trying very hard not to be noticed. "Flight to Fiore Number 8457 will take off in one hour. Passengers are recommended to board the plane immediately now." voiced a worker at the San Diego Airport. "We should head there now." speaks Levy.

Sitting on the plane to their flight, Team Glitz sat close by each other. Levy and Lucy sat at the seats behind Mira and Lisanna, who were across from Cana and Wendy with Erza and Juvia right behind them. Happy was in Lucy's grasps while Carla was helping Cana take care of Wendy who was quite scared of heights. Mirajane, Lisanna, Lucy, and Levy were chatting about anything that they might have forgotten. "Juvia, are you tired?" Erza asked, seeing her friend a bit worn out. "A little." Juvia replies. Erza smiles at Juvia. "You should get some shut eye then. The flight is going to be long and we're going to need all our energy for the move. Go ahead and sleep." Erza urged her friend to rest. "But, Juvia is –Yawns- fine…" Juvia then falls asleep at her seat. Erza, who has the window seat, looks at the outside thinks to herself.

_For some reason… I feel like something important is going to occur. I wonder… does it have anything to do with my past?_ Erza yawns. _I guess I should get some sleep too._ She begins to fall asleep. _But… I just feel like I'm going to… see someone… important to who I was… _A fading thought in Erza's mind right before she falls into a slumber. _Before…._ The plane takes off and the flight to Fiore for the crew begins.

Arriving at Vermillion University, Gildarts kicks the band members out of the limo with their pre-packed backpacks. It was 8:47. It was just enough time for the Fairy Tail Band to get to college homeroom, or so Gildarts thought at least. The moment the boys walked through the gates with their backpacks, it was 8:50. Not only that, but things got a bit out of hand. "Is that-" one student was trying to say, but her voice was drowned out by… "KYAAAAAAAAA! FAIRY TAIL GOES HERE!"

A Hordes of girls ran straight for them. "Uhmm. Didn't Gildarts say no one was going to fan girl over us?" commented Gray. "RUN!" Jellal exclaimed quickly. The band began to run in the opposite direction. "Oi! We're going to be late at this rate!" Gajeel said as he and the others were running. "Forget school! Just run!" Natsu screamed.

Luckily, Jellal was leading everyone and they ran straight to homeroom. "Thank…God…Jellal…Was…Leading…" said Gray, as he panted from all the running. "Ugh… I don't feel so good…" said Natsu, who looked like he was about to puke. "Let's just… go inside…." Gajeel muttered, sweating from the heat of the sun. "We should. Thank god we lost them. It's 3 minutes till 9. We'll be safe in the classroom, hopefully." Jellal says. The Fairy Tail Band enters the room and the once noisy classroom looked at them. Many of the girls screamed and most of the boys ignored them. They take some open seats in the back, next to each other. Jellal and Gray in front of Gajeel and Natsu. The girls in the class were whispering about the band and who they liked the most. Soon, two others enter the room, catching the attention of everyone.

One was a girl with long, silky, black hair tinged in purple and matching eyes. She was wearing a white hair band with a ribbon attached at the left side and a black ribbon choker. On her black and white blouse and skirt, there were the words Heart Kreutz in the front, left corner. The other person was a man with mildly long dark hair. He had on a white T-shirt, loose, black pants, and a pair of light, ankle boots. "Simon and Ultear are in our homeroom as well…" Jellal whispered to his friends. Simon and Ultear spot the boys and heads towards them. "Gray, Jellal, it's been quite a while." Ultear spoke. "Ultear! Simon! You go here too!" Natsu and Gajeel yelped out. "Idiots. Gildarts told us that. He probably put us all in the same class." Gray said. Simon and Jellal stared at each other. Simon smiles. "How are you doing old pal?" he asked. Then Jellal smirks and says, "Great buddy."

Everyone in the room was looking at the six. "No way! So many famous people here!" said one girl. "I know right. Not just Fairy Tail, but also Simon(Big Photographer and Journalist) and Ultear(Big Model for Heat Kreutz)!" said another girl. "This is amazing! We're so lucky!" speaks another. "Quiet in the homeroom! Take any seats you want for now." said a man who just walked in. He had slick back, blue hair and a mustache. Everyone had taken a seat and most of them wanted to be next to the famous classmates. Where Ultear was sitting next to Gray and Simon next to Jellal, everyone else surrounded them. Only some empty seats in the region farthest from them. The man frowns. "Alright! I'm your college homeroom teacher! I am Mr. Conbolt and I'll start the class with your assigned seats!" Many of the normal students moaned. "Yes, that means you can't crowd around the stars of the century. Sorry!" Mr. Conbolt says.

In a few minutes, the seating chart was in order. Not much changed for the band, the model, and the photographer though since they all still sat next to each other. "Okay! Let's start class! I would like to tell you all that all of you are in this classroom because you are part of the career path of visual and performing arts. Some of you want to be models or singers or musicians and on and on. That is why you are all in this class." He then claps his hands together. "For this whole first week, you will not have classes, but be able to look around and attend meetings for certain interests of yours at the college campus. Homeroom usually last for 10 minutes on normal days, but for the first week, homeroom will take about 30 minutes each excluding assemblies and tours. Any questions?" No one in the room raises their hand. "Okay! I'm going to discuss a project for homeroom to learn each of your talents other than the ones you are working towards. You all are to pair up and do a recording of singing, dancing, playing a musical instrument, painting, you all get my point. So today, partner up with someone and get to know everyone in the room! The assignment is due Friday of next week."

The room soon erupted in noise. "Gray, why don't we partner up for old times' sake." said Ultear. "Why not, it'll be like before." The two then plan out what they're going to do. "Simon. You and me?"Jellal asked. "Alright!" Simon replied. "Shut it Salamander!" yelled Gajeel out of the blue. "You shut it Metalhead!" Natsu yelled back. "Okay! First partners are Gajeel and Natsu!" said Mr. Conbolt. "What!" Natsu and Gajeel scream out in sync. "You two get along so well, it's going to work out." Ultear remarked sarcastically. Everyone bursts out laughing at Natsu and Gajeel. Jellal chuckles "So what should we do Simon?" he asked his partner. "Hmm. Maybe an instrumental music video. It's different my photography and your vocal lyrics." Simon suggested. "Sounds good! We can start tomorrow!" Jellal said. "Tomorrow?" Simon inquired. "Yea, we got to practice today." Jellal answered, referencing to his band mates. "Alright" Through the time in homeroom, the six consisting of a band, a model, and a photographer chatted away.

"Oi, Oi. Where's Gildarts?" asked Gajeel. After homeroom, the boys were supposed to practice for new songs. They were hiding in bushes at the school gate where Gildarts had dropped(mostly kicked) them off at. "Lemme text him" said Jellal. Jellal takes out his phone and quickly texted Gildarts. Then, a limo comes and Gildarts appears out. "Come on boys!" Obviously drawing a bunch of attention, the bad runs into the limo. It then speeds away.

In the limo, Gildarts was still very cheerful. "Ready to practice the new album our songwriter came up with?" He asked. None of them answer. They were quite annoyed by him. "Gildarts… You've become weird ever since yesterday night…" said Jellal. "Yea! When your daughter called!" Natsu added. "Dude, you didn't even tell us about her." announced Gajeel. "Hey, I don't want you boys to be flirting with my little girl. The reason I'm excited is because she and her friends are going to live here now. I'm going to pick them up from the airport tomorrow! I can't wait to see how much my little girl has grown!" Gildarts start to rant about his daughter and her friends. The band members ignore him throughout the conversation and began to talk about the project. Soon, they arrive at the recording studio. Gajeel and Gray begin the song and then Natsu joins in for the guitar part. A beat forms. Jellal begins to sing the lyrics to the new song.

**Jellal:**

_She's going out to forget they were together  
All that time he was taking her for granted  
She wants to see if there's more  
Than he gave she's looking for_

_He calls her up_  
_He's trippin on the phone now_  
_He doesn't want her out there_  
_And alone now_  
_He knows she's movin it_  
_Knows she's using it_  
_Now he's losing it_  
_She don't care_

**Jellal, Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel:**

_Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love_

**Jellal:**

_Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left _

**Jellal, Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel:**  
_Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love_

**Jellal:**  
_Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live_

**Jellal, Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel:**  
_Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love_

**Jellal:**  
_Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down_

**Jellal, Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel:**  
_Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love _

**Jellal:**

_He was always giving her attention  
Looking hard to find the things she mentioned  
He was dedicated  
But most suckers hate it  
That girl was fine  
But she didn't appreciate him _

_She calls him up  
She's tripping on the phone now  
He had to get up  
And he ain't comin home now  
He's tryin to forget her  
That's how we come with him  
When he first met her  
When they first got together _

**Jellal, Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel:**

_Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love_

**Jellal:**

_Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left _

**Jellal, Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel:**  
_Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love_

**Jellal:**  
_Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live_

**Jellal, Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel:**  
_Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love_

**Jellal:**  
_Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down_

**Jellal, Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel:**  
_Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love_

**Jellal:**

_To the beat_

_To the beat_

_To the beat  
You got nothing to lose  
Don't be afraid to get down_

We break up  
It's something that we do now  
Everyone has got to do it sometime  
It's okay, let it go  
Get out there and find someone

_It's too late to be trippin' on the phone here  
Get off the wire  
You know everything is good here  
Stop what you're doin'  
You don't wanna ruin  
The chance that you got to  
Find a new one _

**Jellal, Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel:**

_Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love_

**Jellal:**

_Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left _

**Jellal, Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel:**  
_Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love_

**Jellal:**  
_Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live _

**Jellal, Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel:**  
_Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love_

**Jellal:**  
_Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down_

**Jellal, Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel:**  
_Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love_

**Jellal:**

_Now you know what to do, so come on feelin' good_

** I Don't Wanna Be in Love**

**-Good Charlotte**

**The next day in homeroom…**

"KYAA! FAIRY TAIL! Many of the girls screamed and most of the boys ignored them. The band takes their seats and discusses the project with their partners. Gray and Ultear were finalizing their plans on a dance video, Natsu and Gajeel was arguing about whether to sing or dance, and Simon and Jellal were picking the instruments for their instrumental music video. The day continued onwards for everyone was working on the project.

* * *

**Fiore Airport**

The plane from San Diego landed on schedule at 11 in the morning. Gildarts was waiting for the girls to come out. Many of the passengers on board began to climb out of the plane. In a few minutes, Team Glitz walked out. Gildarts sees Cana and waves and shouts frantically for her. "CANACANACANACANACANA!" (By the way, that was 5 Canas). Cana facepalms seeing her overly excited dad. Lucy gently hits her on the shoulder and smiles. The girls walk up to Gildarts, who hugs Cana. "Hi dad." She says. "IM SOO HAPPY YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!" He yells out loud. The others silently laugh at the cute daddy-daughter moment.

The group starts to wait in line for their luggage while discussing the whereabouts of the new villa the girls were going to stay at. "Mr. Clives, here's the address of the new villa. Dad also sent me directions from the airport just in case." Lucy says, handing him a piece of paper with information regarding the villa Mr. Heartfillia bought for the girls to stay at. "Please, girls. Call me Gildarts, everyone does. Let's see the address," Gildarts skims at the paper. "Alright! Leave it to me!" When everyone got their luggage, Team Glitz followed Gildarts to the limo he rented.

As they were walking through the airport, many people noticed them. "Those chicks are hot," one guy said. "Are they models?" "They look really familiar." People around them started to piece together the identities of the girls. Out of the blue, a little girl with an autograph book walks up to them, starting with Mira first. "Miss Mira, can I have you and Team Glitz's autograph?" Mira smiles and crouches down to the girl. "Of course you can sweetie." Mira takes the book and signs her name, handing it to all the members of Team Glitz. Finishing, Lucy hands the book back to the little girl who looks through it. Everyone had signed their name except Happy who paw-printed it. She thanks them and runs back to her mother. Around this time, people recognize the name Mira.

"Mira? Silver-hair, blue eyes, and upward ponytail." "Hey you don't think…" "Eeh, but they live close to San Diego in America!" "But they're right there!" "Team Glitz is here!" "OMG CAN I HAVE ALL OF YOUR AUTOGRAPHS!" Shouts and screams of Team Glitz started to fill the airport from the young adults and teenagers and they began to crowd around the girls. "My my, we've been discovered." commented Mira. "Mira-nee, why are you so calm?" "Dad, can we just hurry to the limo?" Cana asked. "Don't worry sweetie. Daddy has friends at the airport too."

"QUIET!" A voice rang throughout the whole airport from the speakers. "No one is to disturb you all know who! Let them through and return to whatever you were doing! Security, escort the girls to the limo." The speaker was then turned off. Security came and guarded the 11 of them as they continued to walk to the limo. "Juvia likes the security here," says Juvia. "The airport security in Fiore is the best in the whole world." asserts Levy, who was reading a book about airport security. Erza sees this and asks "Where do you get these books from Levy?" Wendy tugs on Lucy's shirt. "Lucy-san, Happy, Carla, and I are hungry. Can we eat before we get to the villa?" Wendy, then, unintentionally shows puppy dog eyes. "Course we can. Mr. Clives?" Gildarts shrugs off the Mr. "Call me Gildarts," Cana interferes. "Don't. It'll be weird." Gildarts continues. "Anyways, what can I help you with Lucy?" The group walks out of the building and towards the limo.

"Well, Wendy, Happy, and Carla are hungry and I was wondering if we could stop at a café or something to eat lunch. "That sounds good. We can get a glimpse of the new neighborhood." Erza added. "Mhmmm. I think we're all hungry after that long flight," Lisanna continued. "Do you know any good places to eat at close by Mr. Clives?" inquired Juvia. The security guard opens the limo door and everyone enters one by one. "We could eat at a café that's quite popular. My friend owns it and the food is really good." Inside the limo, the girls take a seat. Gildarts then tells the driver to take them to the café. "Driver, take us to 8-Islands, please." The driver then tips his hat down as a signal of yes. Gildarts then takes a seat across from the girls. Lucy, who was sitting beside a table, spots an interesting magazine. She picks it up and looks at it. The magazine name was 'Sorcerer Weekly' and the main cover had a picture of a young man with orange hair that looked like a lion's mane and had on azure lens glasses. He was dressed in an unbuttoned black and white suit with a red tie. The young male was striking a victory pose. The article says 'Loke, a.k.a Leo the Lion strikes back again!'

"What's this magazine Mr. Clives?" asked Lucy, showing the magazine to everyone. Everyone looks at it. Happy flies over and grabs the magazine, looking through it. "There are a lot of celebrities in here!" Happy conveys. "That magazine is Sorcerer Weekly. It's the top magazine here in Fiore." says Gildarts. Happy lands on Lucy's lap and flips through the pages. "I don't recognize most of the people here," commented Lucy. "The magazine prefers to interview celebrities in Fiore. It would be a pain for them to go 'round the world to talk to others that is from far away countries like in America. Happy passes the magazine to Mira and Lisanna. They both start to skim through it. "This is like the Fiore version of _Teen Fab _magazine." stated Mira. "Is it? Let us see when you two are done." asserted Levy. Lisanna gives the magazine to Levy, Juvia, and Erza.

"Wow, it is similar to _Teen Fab_." remarked Levy. "There are models for different fashion lines and many other types of people in it," said Erza. "Juvia wants see if there are any nice locations near the villa." verbalize Juvia. After the 3 looked through the magazine, it was then given to Wendy, Carla, and Cana. "These models poses are a bit more embarrassing than the ones in the U.S." reported Cana. Wendy was a bit pink on the face. "They aren't at the least as decent! It's not like the ones you girls do!" added Carla. Carla then throws the magazine into a corner with a 'Humph!' Gildarts kept looking at the girls and listening to their conversation. To him, it was quite funny to keep listening to them.

About 30 minutes later, the limo reaches the café. The team and Gildarts walks into the café. It was a classy place with maids and butlers. Since Gildarts was a well known customer and friend of the owner and chef, the staff guided the group of 11 to a nice table outside with a view of the city of Magnolia. "Wow. Magnolia is an amazing place." Erza observed. "Is that the university over there?" inquired Lisanna. "That must be the school I transferred Wendy to." remarked Mira. "I don't see the villa anywhere yet." commented Lucy. "Maybe it's a little farther than from our view." stated Levy. "That's a nice beach!" Cana declared. "Beach means ocean, which means FISH!" announced Happy. "Juvia thinks we should visit the beach in a few days!" says Juvia. "That sounds nice Juvia-san!" remarked Wendy. "When do you girls think you should get off the roof of the building?" Carla asked.

The group of girls was on the roof of the café and looking around. "Well, the view's much nicer up here, but I guess we should get down." Erza stated. "I don't think so. It's much nicer up here than at the table." Cana says, drinking a bottle of beer.

At the café, the girls stir a bit of trouble up with Cana wanting to drink mid-day, and how amazed the others were of the place. At around 1:30, they finally arrive at the new villa. The villa was quite large, enough to house a party of 300 people. There was a large fountain and water pool with flowers and lily pads floating around in the front. The design of the villa was of a Roman-styled modern villa. On the sides of the road to the villa was a maze of hedges in a unique pattern. Right after the hedges, closer to the villa, were 4 cars of different colors on each side. Leaving the limo, the girls and Gildarts look around the area. "Wow. The villa here is great!" says Cana. "It doesn't appear to be as different as the one we lived in by San Diego," observed Levy. "But, it does look a lot nicer with the hedges and the new design to the villa though," added Erza.

Lucy, who had the keys, unlocked the villa doors. The inside of the villa was incredibly nicely designed. There was a giant window sill with a palm wood balcony. The whitish-beige sofas had dark blue pillows on it. The walls were white as snow and the flooring was birch wood. This was only the entrance of it as well. "What a spunky looking place! Mr. Heartfillia bought a nice home for you girls!" observed Gildarts, looking around the villa. Turning to the girls, he sees the group of girls already settled and relaxing on the sofas.

Later (about 5), Gildarts left to pick up his band and plan their concert in a few days. Soon, the girls began deciding which room was whose for Lucy's dad had already had the interiors of the room designed to suit each one of them and their names plated on the door. Upstairs were where all the rooms were. All of them started to unpack their belongings and rearranging the room, all of them finishing at 4. Mira, Lisanna, Wendy, and Carla then took one of the cars parked at the villa to buy some groceries in Magnolia. Levy was reading a book by Kemu Zaleon called Daybreak. Juvia and Cana were chatting and watching TV along with Happy who was eating a fish. Lucy and Erza were outside, sitting on the fountain's concrete edge.

"Your dad really likes to spoil us all Lucy." Erza told her friend. "Hmm. I guess he does overdo things sometimes. I tell him that he didn't have to get people to construct one." Lucy remarked. "I guess so… This place reminds me a lot of how we first met, doesn't it." Erza mentioned. Lucy glimpsed the area. "Yea. I do… I remember how I accidently tackled you that day!" Lucy says while laughing at the memory. "Now, you do it on purpose all the time." Erza retorted, smiling. "It's our thing! Me tackling you is the trademark of our friendship!" Lucy added. The two chuckle about their history. "Ahh!" *SPLASH* A wave of water in the fountain poured out and barely hit Erza. Soaked in the water was Lucy who had fallen in. She wasn't laughing anymore for sure and Erza began to start laughing at Lucy's accidental mishap. "Erza!" Lucy whined at her cackling friend. "That's what you get for being the only one not soaked in water two days ago." she countered. Lucy then growls and grabs her friend's waist, pulling Erza into the fountain as well. A shriek was heard and both of them were wet from the fountain. Lucy started to laugh at Erza. "Ahahaha! This is funny!" "You've done it this time Lucy!" Erza growled, smiling. She then splashes water at Lucy. The two began a water war in the spring of water.

In the new kitchen, everyone was helping to make dinner. Erza and Lucy were in charge of the main dish, which was going to be steamed catfish with mixed vegetables. Cana and Wendy were making funnel cakes for dessert. Juvia and Levy was caramelizing coconut shrimp and had finished the coleslaw salad. Mira and Lisanna was stirring up and cooking New England clam chowder. Happy and Carla were organizing the other ingredients and food products that the others bought in the labeled drawers and cabinets. Soon enough, it was dinner time and everything was prepared in the new dining room. "Itadakimasu!" all of them said. Everyone started to eat dinner. A few minutes in, the doorbell to the villa rang. "I'll get it!" Erza quickly went to the front door and opened it. A mailman was there and handed her some mail. "Ah. Thank you." Erza, signs her name on the clipboard and goes back to the dining table. She hands each person their mail.

"These are the schedules for our classes!" exclaims Juvia. "An-no. I guess this is from the middle school I'm going to." Wendy mumbled. Cana browsed the papers Magnolia Middle School sent for Wendy. "How nice. They sent us some information about them for us to know." stated Cana. "Anything we don't know about it Cana?" inquired Levy. "Nothing by the looks of it." Juvia replies, looking over Cana's shoulder. "Why don't we look over the schedules later. The food's going to get cold," says Erza. "I bet we have some of the same classes Erza. We are a year older than everyone else here," Mira implies. "Considering you Mira, I'm guessing you somehow put us both in all the same classes." Erza responded. "Yep~" Everyone but Mira in the room sighs. "I think that we should put it off till after dinner," continues Lisanna.

* * *

**Yep... That took a while to write. Sorry for those who waited, since everyone knows waiting takes up a lot of time...**


	3. Chapter 3: Faithful Meeting

Thank you to those who followed my FanFiction since the last chapter, **Magnolia**. Special thanks to **AnimeGirl639**, **BookieWorm123NaLu**, and **miki9001 **for following. Special thanks to **AnimeGirl639**, **BookieWorm123NaLu**, **miki9001**, **Fairies' Book**, and **Janina Fullbuster** for favoriting the story.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Faithful Meeting**

Over the next few days, times full of fun and laughter filled each day. Getting settled in, Team Glitz spent their time before Monday exploring the city of Magnolia and soon returned to their old habits on YouTube. Fairy Tail has been hard at work on their project in homeroom. Natsu and Gajeel argued over every little thing according to their (non-existent) assignment, Gray and Ultear had finished their own very early, and Simon and Jellal are almost finished. Gildarts during these times have been visiting the girls and managing the band. However, unknown to the two groups, a meeting between them will occur very soon. Monday has arrived and the faithful meeting to come will trigger an old tale that ended 10 years ago.

* * *

**Monday Morning- Team Glitz Villa 5:30**

**Erza POV**

I wake up to the light shining in my eyes. I look out the window to see the rising sun. Since I woke up so early today, I turn off the alarm clock and got ready for school. Taking care of my hygiene, I dress myself in a white T-shirt, a black cloth jacket (no zipper) with short sleeves, a black skirt with a dark blue stripe at the edge, one fingerless, black glove on my right hand, short white socks, and black shoes with white underneath and dark blue shoe lace and lacing. I comb my hair while starring in the mirror and spotted my earrings (The ones she wears in the mange/anime 24/7).

Downstairs, I see Mira already up and cooking pancakes. I put my backpack down on the couch and walk up to Mira. "Morning Mira. Do you need help for breakfast?" Mira flips a pancake. She turns to face me with a happy smile. "Morning Erza. If you don't mind, can you set the table and make the waffles. Liana and Lucy are going to make the sausages and scrambled eggs when they're done putting supplies in their backpacks." She tells me. "Alright. Leave that to me," I went over to the cabinet and began to make the waffle mix. Making the waffles, everyone else was starting to get up. Lucy and Liana came down stairs. "Morning Erza. Morning Mira (Mira-nee)," the two said in sync. We both greet the two and they begin cooking the eggs and sausages. I sprinkle some cinnamon into the mix and poured the batter into the waffle makers. I leave to make the table.

Laying out the tablecloth and placing the utensils on the table, everyone else eventually came down stairs for breakfast. Levy took over my waffles, Juvia was making orange juice, Cana was helping Mira make pancakes, and Wendy, Carla, and Happy were counting the supplies we have left. In a few more minutes, breakfast was ready.

**Magnolia Junior High 7:42**

"We're here Wendy!" I tell the girl in the back seat. Parking in the front of the school, I look behind and see Wendy clutching Carla close to her chest. She was wearing her new school uniform. The uniform consisted of brown Mary-Jane shoes with shin-high white socks, a pale, plaid, green skirt in lines of horizontal yellow lines and vertical sky blue lines, a white green-buttoned dress shirt with a plaid, dark blue bowtie just like the skirt, and a small silver chain bracelet on her right wrist. Her hair was tied in twin tails by two white ribbons. Wendy was shaking and appeared to be highly nervous.

"Wendy. Don't worry! School here is going to be enjoyable for you!" I try to ensure her. The girl stops shaking and attempts to give me a brave smile. "O-Okay Erza-san. I-I'll try my best!" I grin at her best attempt. "I can take Carla with me though, right?" "Yes. I asked the headmaster of your school and he agreed to it. Just have Carla remain in your backpack so she doesn't draw the attention of your peers." Carla then wiggles out of Wendy's grip and jumps into the bag. "Don't worry. I'm not the he-cat. I'll stay in the bag." Carla retorts. I check the time on the car. It was 7:45. "Go Wendy. Class is going to start for you." She nods and gets out of the car with her bag. I watch her go into the school building and then head home to get the others.

**Wendy POV**

"Carla, can you hand me my schedule," I whispered. A piece of paper sticks out of my partially zipped backpack. I thank her quietly and started to look for my homeroom, room 2-1. I began to look for the room and after a few minutes of searching, I found the class. Lots of the students were already here and chatting. I knew no one in this second year class and took a seat in the back, near a window. I was quite nervous so I clutched my bag with Carla in it. I was never good at meeting new people. The teacher soon came in and the bell rang. "Alright class! How's it to be back from summer break!" he says. I wasn't sure what was going on since the teacher seems to think that school had started already. "I should've said this first but we have a new student with us!" Murmurs filled the room. I knew he was talking about me, but I was confused by what was going on. The teacher tried to quiet everyone down.

"You must be the new student right?" I look to my right and see a petite girl with blue eyes and amaranth hair is tied up in two short pigtails with orange bows. She was wearing the same uniform as me. I quickly look away and down at my backpack. I shake my head yes. "Come on. You don't have to be so shy. My name's Chelia Blendy." I look at her. She was smiling at me. Her smile ensured me that the school isn't as bad as I might think and I smiled back at her. It was a small smile though. "Wendy Marvel! Come on up and introduce yourself." The teacher shouted out to me. That made me shrink back in shyness. "Go on!" Carla hushed me up. I put on my backpack and walk up to the front with the teacher. I face the class and everyone in it. "M-My name is Wendy Marvel. N-Nice to meet you all." I stuttered. I felt scared since I stuttered during my introduction. I waited for laughter to come, but it didn't.

The class cheered with smiles on their faces. I look at the girl named Chelia. She gives me a big smile and I give her a grin back. I look at the teacher and he smiles at me as well. He claps his hands and tries to quiet down the class. "Alright! Alright! Enough! I know all of us are looking forward to being friends with Wendy here, but we have a class to start! You can go back to your seat Wendy." "Yes. Um. Sir." "I'm Mr. Rocko. (Warren) "Hai. Okay Mr. Rocko." I walk back to my seat and sit down. Mr. Rocko began to talk about the rules to refresh everyone's memories and expectations at the school. "Hey Wendy." I glance at Chelia. "Do you mind if I show you around the school with my friends. We'll show you all the awesome things about school and hang out together." She whispers, elatedly. "O-okay. Thank you Chelia. I'm sorry to be a bother to you." I apologize. "It's fine." Both of us got back to taking notes and listening to the lecture. I couldn't help but feel happy about making a new friend. I was going to like this school for sure.

**Vermillion University 8:32**

**Erza POV**

"AAHHH! ERZA!" I hear so many girls and guys yell out my name and screaming for me to give them an autograph. How did I end up this way makes me curious myself.

**_Flashback _****8:22**

In the van, Mira was driving us to Vermillion University. All of us were talking about the school and what might happen there. "Matchmaking! Matchmaking! Maybe there's going to be some guys I can pair you all up with~" Mira sang. All of us were quite disturbed at how Mira is going to try and interfere with our love lives. I doubt anyone would be a perfect match for me here. When we arrived at the university, all of us got out of the parked van and walked onto the campus grounds. I noticed that we immediately attracted everyone's attention. "Uhh. Girls, I think that we've been discove— I tried to finish my sentence but screams of our names erupted.

**_End of Flashback_**

I remember after that Mira and I had run away in the same direction but we were separated. "Haa… This is going to be a long day…"

* * *

**Vermillion University 8:37**

**Jellal POV**

"Oomph!" "Aagh!" "Ugh!" "Goah!" all of us yelled. "See ya later boys!" I hear. The limo we just came out of sped away with Gildarts, who had just kicked us out once again, in it. "He threw us out of the limo again!" Natsu groaned. "Is this going to happen every Monday or somethin'!" Gajeel said, infuriated. I hold my forehead and sweep the dust off my jeans, sighing. "Doesn't he know that we're going to be mobbed again by fan girls!" Gray ranted. Gildarts has been quite pushy on getting rid of us lately. Raising my eyes, I spot Ultear and Simon walking through the gates, seemly discussing something.

"Ultear! Simon!" I called out. They spot us and ran to us. "You two are here early!" Gray exclaimed to the two. "We come early every day, Gray" Ultear retorted. "Gi-hee. What's the reason?" Gajeel teased with a wide smile."Excuse me for a moment." Ultear grabs Gajeel and pulls him to stone wall with the name of the University engraved into it."Ow! What do you want?!" he screeched. Lots of punches with heard soon after. A moment of silence. "…" I thought of how lucky I am that I knew her too well to tick her off. Ultear came out from behind the stone wall, sliding her hands together up and down with a frightening smile on her face. "Okay! Natsu go take your partner in crime to the classroom." she ordered. I look at Natsu who is shivering in fear. "Bu-but the fans…" he stuttered.

Ultear became serious and I notice a dark look on her face. Gray and I gulped, remembering the last time she was that scary looking. "Don't worry about the fans of your band. Everyone here is focused on a different group that's going to go here now," I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?" asked Gray. "Natsu. Go take Gajeel to the homeroom. Ultear and I will explain what's going on to you two later. You're in charge of Gajeel." Simon told Natsu. "Why me? It's not fai—. Ultear glared at him with evil eyes and I cringe. "Y-Yes! Going!" Natsu runs away and grabs Gajeel, heading to Mr. Conbolt's classroom.

"Looks like it's the four of us. Reminds me of the old times!" Ultear cheered. She and Simon started to move towards the gates. "Wait, what about the other group were you two telling us about?" I asked, curious about the reason I get to walk around freely. "We'll explain that during our group walk. None of us gets to see the place because of our admirers." Simon tells us, looking back. I look at Gray. He shrugs and the two of us run up to them. Walking in silence for a while, Simon started to talk. "Do you two remember what day it is today?" My eyes widened for today was September 1st. Scarlet locks filled my vision and a splatter of blood on the road appears in my mind. I look down on the ground. "Of course I remember…" I mumble. "Jellal… There was nothing any of us could do. Just forget that day…" Gray tried to comfort me. "Anyways, Simon and I haven't told you two about that group we were talking about and why we aren't being mobbed." Ultear interfered. She knew I wasn't good with the topic at hand and changed it. "Yea. I wanna know about them," I say. I hear the people around us chat about something.

"Did you hear that they're going to go here?" "Yea! They announced it on the livestream yesterday!" "Their new villa is awesome, but the old one was just as cool!" "This is sweet man! To get the chance to see those beauties everyday!" "I know man! This is going to be an awesome year!" I opened my mouth to ask the others. "They're talking about the new group," Simon told me. "Apparently, they're from San Diego in America. Interesting enough, lots of the students here were fans of this group. "Who are these guys?" Gray inquired. "Not guys. Girls." remarked Ultear. "Eight girls to be exact. One of them is in middle school currently. Five are first years in college and the remaining two are in the same year as us. Along with those girls are two exceeds as well." Simon explained to Gray and me.

Exceeds are quite an expensive pet. I wonder how they can afford them. The new group made me think about what Gildarts told us. He was ranting about his daughter and her friends coming to live here. Just what was it; I couldn't rack my brain to remember. "What's the group called?" I bluntly questioned. Ultear and Simon did not answer. "I don't remember. They're famous, but none of us have ever heard of them. It's quite strange that everyone else knows." says Simon. We were at a corner and turning it. I was the closest to the wall and a little ahead of pace than the others. I heard screams coming from the area. "Think they're after us?" I asked.

**POV switch right here. I believe you can guess between whom.**

I kept running and running from the fans. They were extremely persistent at chasing me to the ends of the earth. It makes me wonder when our YouTube show became so popular.

"I don't know. If we see them then we'll run." says Gray. I was a bit worried for the screams were closing in. I turned around to see the others a little farther behind than me. I didn't see any fans chasing after us though. I was quite nice as well.

Being chased next to a building doesn't help me at all. I see a corner coming up and the end of the building. I just hoped no one was around that corner.

I hear footsteps of running. "Do you think that someone else is being chased? You know, it could be one of those famous girls we were talking about."

I was closing in on the building's corner. I didn't hear anything so I assumed that no one was around the corner. Then again, a crowd of people were chasing me.

I chuckled a bit. "Don't think so Gray. I mean there's no way that they would come to school this early."

In the shadows of the corner of the building, I see a silhouette. It was of a tall man with blue hair. It was too late to stop as I tried to slow down. I crashed into him.

As I turned the corner, a flood of scarlet filled my vision.

**Jellal POV**

On the ground, I rubbed the back of my head. "I'm so sorry!" it was a girl's voice with an elegant and beautiful voice. Shaking my head, I open my eyes to see who crashed into me. My eyes widened in shock. In front of me was a girl with mesmerizing brown eyes and long, flowing scarlet hair. She had a worrying expression on her face. I looked to see the expressions of the others and they were as shocked as me. "I'm so sorry Mister!" she apologized again. "You're— "Kyaaahh!" The girl looks behind her and I do as well. I finally learned the source of the scream and see an extremely large crowd of people running towards us. The others notice as well. "Oh no!" The girl with scarlet hair stands up. "Sorry! I have to run!" she apologized once more. The girl runs away and the crowd of people surprisingly doesn't give any of us a thought and chases after the scarlet haired girl. My thoughts were all jumbled. "Was…Was that who I think it was…" Simon asked. I faintly heard what he said. One name crossed my mind. _'Erza!'_

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. It's been a hectic week in real life. I just wanted to make it so Erza and Jellal meet after over 10,000 words. It was dragging on for a little too long in my opinion. I'll try to remove the 'extra' stuff and shorten up the wording. Things get complex very fast. Sorry for the short chapter. It isn't anywhere near the best, but... it's a chapter to read. Thanks for reading chapter three, Faithful Meeting. (Took me forever to think of a good name for it... -_-)**


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome To My Life

**Chapter 4: Welcome to My Life**

_Previously,_

"I'm so sorry!"

_A scarlet haired girl with brown eyes_

In front of me was a girl with mesmerizing brown eyes and long, flowing scarlet hair.

_Had bumped into Jellal, trying to run away from her fans._

"Did you hear that they're going to go here?" "Yea! They announced it on the livestream yesterday!" "Their new villa is awesome, but the old one was just as cool!" "This is sweet man! To get the chance to see those beauties everyday!" "I know man! This is going to be an awesome year!"

_As they catch up, Erza, once again, runs from them._

The girl runs away and the crowd of people surprisingly doesn't give any of us a thought and chases after the scarlet haired girl.

_This leaves Jellal and his friends all in shock._

'_Erza!'_'

* * *

**Vermillion University 8:46**

**Jellal POV**

The girl runs off. I couldn't help but continue to stare at her. However, the large crowd f people, chasing her soon blocked my sight of her. Gray then pulled my arm up. My eyes were glued to the direction she went still. "L-Let's go to the classroom," I barely heard what Gray had said. My mind was couldn't focus on anything. "I... I think we should head there too." _Scarlet hair_. "Natsu and Gajeel are waiting for us to tell them about that." _Warm brown eyes._ "—llal Jellal." I notice Gray whispering my name in my ear and shaking me awake. "Huh? What?" I stand up on my own. "Let's go to class." Ultear told me. "Okay…" The four of us began to walk to class. I was behind the others as we walked there in silence. I stared down onto the cement ground. My eyes shifted glances behind me. I couldn't get my mind off of her. She might not even her Erza… There was no way she could be. We were told that she died...Why… Why is she here now…

**Erza POV**

I hear the screams of fans calling out my name. In a tree, currently, I lean against the bark of the tree. It was difficult for me to conceal my presence in the shadows. After some time, the people below had given up and went to class. Sighing in relief, I jump down from the branch and headed towards class. The surroundings around me were full of sunlight and the atmosphere was serene. I couldn't help but close my eyes and breathe in a breath of fresh air. *SPLAT* I felt a cold, wet cloth on my face.

"There you are Erza~" I remove the towel off my face. In front of me was Mira. Glancing down on the towel in my hand, cold water dripped from it. "Where did you get the towel Mira?" My thoughts shifted to all that I knew about Mira. She always has the most unexpected, but normal thing in the world with her. "Never mind…" "If you're wondering, the cold water was from a bathroom near here." The two of us then started to head to our first class together. Of course, Mira had somehow fabricated our schedules to share all the classes we have together now. It makes me wonder how Mira did this and a long list of violent and threatening ways flushed my mind. I unconsciously sweat-drop. _Hmm… it makes me wonder if I was like that before._

**Jellal POV**

The four of us enter our homeroom. For the most part, everyone was seated. Natsu and Gajeel were here as well. I took my seat next to Simon, close to one of the windows. Ultear and Simon also began to explain what they told us about the new group. It was soon 9 and the college bell rang. Mr. Conbolt entered the room and was talking about something with two new students from somewhere. I didn't pay much attention. My thoughts were consumed by what had happened earlier and I close my eyes in deep thought.

**Erza POV**

Mira and I listened to Mr. Conbolt's rant about us being new students here. We were standing just outside the open door. I listened to what he said about us. "We have two new students! They're from America and couldn't make it last week." Mira poked me. "Something wrong Mira?" She points to my backpack. A blue ear was poking out from it. A cat ear to be precise. I unstrapped my backpack and checked inside. "It is Happy! Happy what are you doing in Erza's backpack?" Mira said in a hushed whisper to the exceed. Happy's head sticks out from my bag. He seemed sad to see Mira and me. "I thought this was Lucy's bag…" he murmured. "Lucy's backpack is pink!" I tell the cat. "I think Mr. Conbolt is going to call us in. Happy, stay in the bag and no cat ears better stick out!" Mira told Happy with a dark glare in her eyes. I hope that Happy would obey. "Aye sir!" Happy's head disappeared into my bag and I put it back on. "Okay! Why don't you two come in and introduce yourselves to the class!"

Mira walks in first and I follow. Whispers filled the room. "My name is Mirajane Strauss! Nice to meet you!" Mira gives her sweet (but terrifying to those who know her) smile. "I'm Erza Scarlet! Please to make your acquaintance!" The room immediately went silent.

**Jellal POV**

My eyes immediately flash open. A familiar voice flooded my ear. I looked at the two new students. She was there. The one I crashed into earlier this morning. Silence was in the air. A burst of noise soon came from the people in the class. All of them immediately threw questions at her and her blue eyed, white haired, friend. Mr. Conbolt quickly silenced the class and pointed them to the seats in the far corner on the opposite side. Throughout the 10 minutes of class, I glanced several times at the girl. I had quite a clear view of her. My thoughts were filled with the girl behind me and the 10 minutes of class flew by in an instant.

**Erza POV**

English was strange for sure. Mr. Mine was a bit strange in my opinion… Especially when he kept staring at Mira. It was creepy. Ms. Kurono (OC- ran out of Fairy Tail characters that were female and could be a teacher) was a better… Still a bit strange. She was a bit obsessed with perfection though. No one normal would chant and sing about this and that and that and this. It was 12:36 on my IPhone. Mira and I were currently in one of the girl restrooms of the university. "We have math next Erza." Mira told me.

**A Short later….**

"Actually Mira, it seems like I have math at 2 instead of in a few minutes." Mira's happy imagination of her fictional, magical alternate universe talk ended abruptly. For the next few moments, she just stood there… Mira grabbed my schedule and compared it to hers. "I-I-I-I… Nuoh! We won't share all of the same classes together Erza!~" She hugs me tight with tears ready to flow. I pat her on the back. "There, there. Don't worry Mira. You should go to class now…" I comfort her. I glance at Happy. "Happy… Watch Mira…" I whisper to the cat in my bag. "Aye sir!" he chants in a hushed whisper and goes into Mira's bag. Mira had finally gone to class and I was strolling the campus. I soon notice a kendo dojo. Inside the building, kendo equipment was neatly organized. It reminded me of the past and I grabbed a wooden sword for old times' sake and practiced my form. I could eat lunch later.

**-Time_Transition-**

I was running to my math class from some of the fans that chased me this morning. I don't really see the reason for them chasing me, but I was lucky that only half of them were present.

**Jellal POV**

I was in my last class of the day, Mr. Neekis's math class. A lot of the girls were talking about me. Good thing was that all of them weren't the crazy fans as well. Practically all of the guys were glaring holes into me though. Why can't I ever get a break from a celebrity life? Sigh. Every desk was filled except the one next to me, which was by the window. I was messing around with a pencil on my desk when someone had sprinted into the class and slammed the door behind them. It drew everyone's attention. It was the scarlet haired girl I kept running into. I looked on as Mr. Neekis locked the door behind her. "Thank you…" The girl was panting a bit, obviously running for quite awhile. I noticed most of the guys immediately stared at her and the girls as well. It was one thing to look beautiful enough to attract the opposite sex with ease, but girls as well? "It's good. Miss Scarlet." Mr. Neekis told her. "Please. Just Erza sir." The girl's name was Erza Scarlet. So I didn't mishear it this morning… "Alright Erza. You're seated next to Jellal over there. Mr. Neekis pointed to my blue hair and Erza sits in the seat next to me.

**-Time_Transition-**

Math was the hardest class ever… Erza was in the same class as me, yet… The fact that she sat next to me was torture and joy. I couldn't tell what I was feeling…All I couldn't piece together for years and the friend I lost was next to me today… Is she?

**-Time_Transition-**

**Jellal:**

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place,  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you?  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you're screaming?_

_No, you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_

**Gray and Jellal:**

_To be hurt  
To feel lost_

**Jellal:**_  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down_

**Natsu and Jellal:**_  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No, you don't know what it's like_

** Jellal:**

_Welcome to my life_

**Gajeel and Jellal:**

_Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

**Jellal:**

_Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over?_

**Gajeel and Jellal:**

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?_

**Jellal:**

_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding_

_No, you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_

**Gray, and Jellal:**

_To be hurt  
To feel lost_

**Jellal: **_  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down_

**Natsu and Jellal: **_  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No, you don't know what it's like_

** Jellal:**

_Welcome to my life_

**Gray and Jellal:**

_No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back_

**Natsu and Jellal:**

_You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted_

**Gajeel and Jellal:**

_You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

**Jellal:**

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_Gray, Gajeel, Natsu, Jellal:  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you_

**Jellal:**_  
No, you don't know what it's like_

**Gray, Gajeel, and Natsu:**

_(What it's like)_

**Gray and Jellal:**

_To be hurt  
To feel lost_

**Gajeel and Jellal:**_  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down_

**Natsu and Jellal:**_  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No, you don't know what it's like_

**Jellal:**

_Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life_

** Welcome to My Life**

**-Simple Plan**

"Nice job boy!" Gildarts applauded for us. "Yea!" "We are soo the top dogs 'round here!" I stared at the ground, not saying a word. "Jellal?" I heard Gildarts call me. I just left the premises and went upstairs to my room, shutting the door behind me. I wanted a break from this stuff and just clear my mind. Gray came to my room and sat next to me on my bed."Hey buddy… Thinking about that girl from this morning, aren't you?" That was obvious enough. I was clearly frustrated ever since the two of us crashed into each other. "…I. I don't know…" I admitted to my old friend. "Know what?" Sigh. "Whether to face reality. Whether to face facts. Whether to listen to my heart… Or give up…" That girl is the same age, same name, same eyes, same hair, same everything… yet… yet she was different from the Erza I knew… A complete stranger to me and everyone else. A few moments pass. "…All of us. Ultear, Simon, me, and you want to know about her and why the two have the same name and looks," That didn't really help me at all. Gray pats me on the back and continues. "Hey. If that is Erza, you and Simon can start up your old rivalry once more. *Chuckles* Like the old times when you two fought for her attention and she could never tell what was going on. Everything look fine to her…" nothing Gray was saying helped me feel any better at all. Maybe I should get some sleep. "Gray. Go away. I'm getting some shut eye," He leaves. I lay back on my bed.

**No POV Downstairs**

Gray returns to the others. "Any luck Gray?" Natsu questioned. "No. He wanted to get some sleep," Gray replied. "Our mood-swinging leader once again." Gajeel remarked. "Wanted to tell the four of you something, but I guess the three of you can tell Jellal later," Gildarts stated. "What is it?" Gray asked. "In two days, we're going to have dinner with my daughter and her friends. Natsu and Gajeel's right eyes twitch. "WHAT?!" The two yelled in sync. "What happens if they're crazy fan girls?!" Natsu shouted worryingly. "Yea! I don't want to eat dinner with girls ripping us apart!" Gajeel added. Gray scoffs "I feel sorry for those girls having to meet you two," Natsu growls. "What did you say ice princess!"

"Calm down Natsu," Gildarts gently hits Natsu's head and a crater ends up where Natsu was standing. He was twitching so he was living. Nothing to worry about. "Haah, Haah!" You boys have nothing to worry about. I bet it's going to be the opposite! These girls are extremely well-liked by everyone." Gildarts declared. "Great! When someone says a girl's personality is amazing, then the girl's hideous!" Gajeel barked. Gray groaned. "You're getting upset over nothing. They're probably normal people." Jellal then came down. "Will you all be quiet? I want some time to think. You know. Something people do EXCLUDING the loud noise." He claimed tiredly. "Jellal! Don't leave! Help! Gildarts wants us to eat with a group of girls on Wednesday! They have great personalities!" Natsu yelped. Jellal raises an eyebrow in confusion. "That means they're probably hideous!" Gajeel quickly added. "Not gonna help. Not true. Not a reason to fuss! Don't wake me up!" Jellal then abandons the duo to attend their "problem". Gajeel and Natsu are left in shocked at how Jellal treated their ideals.

**The Next Day after classes**

_Fairy Tail had met up with a big group of celebrity friends they know. A list of them: Loke (Leo the Lion), Ultear, Simon, Millianna, Wally, Sho, the Trimens (Including Ichiya), Jenny, Shelia, Lyon, Bacchus, Wild Four, and Droy and Jet. _

Fairy Tail comes to the secluded area at the University solely for celebrities and their friends only."Yo. Fairy Tail is here." Ren states coolly. "Panic! All of you should come to the dinner party at our mansion tomorrow!" Natsu and Gajeel yelled. Gray groans and shakes his head. Jellal sighs and facepalms. "Uh. Why?" Ultear asked. "CAUSE!" (Natsu) "Gildarts is making us eat with his daughter and her friends" (Gajeel) "who just moved here and he said they have good personalities!" (Natsu) "Which means that he's lying or they're hideous?" (Gajeel)

Everyone looks at them, confused. "Natsu-kun. Rephrase that better." Ichiya speaks. "Good personality equals hideous looks… HEY!" Jenny cries. "WILD!" Bacchus roars. "FOUR!" continued Wild Four. "I don't think it's time to do that. Meow~" Millianna purred. "Oh my~ I cannot love what I cannot understand." Shelia states. "I think we should calm down for a moment here…" Simon commented. "Droy! Stop eating so much food!" Jet yelled at his friend. "Are you calling me fat!" Droy retorts. "It's hinted." Lyon remarks. "Dandy!" Wally joins in. "Wally. I don't think you should complicate things," Sho said. "Ichiya-san! Ichiya-san! Ichiya-san!" The Trimens chanted. "My. My. What a ruckus we have dissolved into," Loke contemplated. Everyone breaks into arguments. "…Look what you two did." Jellal scolded Natsu and Gajeel. "You should be ashamed of yourself…" Gray added. "What was that ice princess!" Natsu barked at Gray. "Shut it flame brain. It's your and Gajeel's fault this happened." Gray spat. "You wanna go!" Gajeel butted in. The three of them fight.

**In the distance…**

Lucy and Lisanna spot the brawl from afar. Confused, they walk away from the premises.

**Back to the scene**

"Everyone! Stop!" Ultear hollered. Everyone paused to hear what Ultear had to say. "Natsu! Gajeel! What were you saying about girls and dinner at your place?" she asked. Jellal and Gray butt into the conversation. "Don't expect much reason from those two. We'll explain," Gray states. "Says the guy who was just fighting them," remarked Lyon. Gray growled. "Basically, Gildarts invited his daughter and her friends over for dinner. Those two wants you all to attend to get out of it," Jellal explained to everyone. "In other words, those two think the girls are giant fans and they want us to put up them along with the four of you," Loke inquired. "Let's go with that!" Natsu said. "You all don't have to. You can come to our place tomorrow at 7 if you do want to attend," Gray continued. "Wait! You forgot about the great 'personalities' thing!" Gajeel yelled out. "And what's that?" Sho asked. "Ugh. Natsu and Gajeel believe that if a girl has a good personality, then they're hideous," Jellal answered. "What does that mean~" Ultear growled at the two other members of Fairy Tail. "I agree~" Jenny glared at them with glowing red eyes. "Fu, Fu, Fu. I cannot love the two of you~" Shelia claims. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Millianna commented. Natsu and Gajeel start shaking after angering 3 scary females.

* * *

**Day of the Dinner 6:49**

_Present at the Dinner:__ Gray, Gajeel, Natsu, Jellal, Gildarts, Jenny, Ultear, Shelia, Simon, Sho, Wally, Millianna, Loke, Trimens (Including Ichiya), Jet and Droy, Chelia, and Lyon._

'Wooh! So many people for dinner!" Gildarts called out. "So Gildarts-san. When are those girls you speak of so highly arrive?" Loke asked. "I'm interested in meeting them as well." Shelia commented. "Don't be interested in them!" Gajeel yelled. "Yea! They might start to stalk you!" added Natsu. "Calm down!" Ultear complained. "Meow~" Millianna squealed. "Goldfish," Sho told Jet and Droy. "My turn." Said Jet. "Why did you drag me here again Shelia?" Chelia asked her cousin. "I had to bring my cousin! I still need to teach you about love!" Shelia declared. "Lyon. How has your acting career been going?" Simon asked. "Great. How about your photography career?" Lyon questioned. Conversations were made in the room waiting for the 7 guests (Plus 2 exceeds) to come. The doorbell rings and everyone becomes quiet. "THAT'S THEM!" Gildarts shrieked. He runs to the door and opens it. There was the whole group, Team Glitz.

"Hello girls! Cana!"Gildarts spoke. "Hi Mr. Clives!" All the other celebrities were listening to the conversation that was quite loud. They couldn't hear well what the girls were saying though. "Come on in! Follow me to the dining room! I'll introduce you to everyone there!" Gildarts asserted. "Alright dad. Hold your horses. We're coming," Cana said. Gildarts enters the room first as the other celebrities look on to see the girls. Cana came in afterwards. Gajeel and Natsu was shocked that she was actually pretty since she's Gildarts's daughter. Jenny and Shelia wide eyed, immediately recognizing Cana. So did Lyon and Chelia. Then Mira and Lisanna, side by side. Ultear and Simon remember from Homeroom of Mira. Then Juvia and Levy. Lyon instantly fell for Juvia. Next were Wendy, Carla, and Happy. Finally, Loke and the Trimens have hearts in their eyes, seeing all the pretty girls. Erza and Lucy were at the end of the group. Millianna, Sho, and Wally were wide-eyed, seeing Erza. Jellal, Gray, Ultear, and Simon were quite surprised at the turn of events as well.

"Alright all of you! Introduce yourselves, starting with you girls! And cat." Gildarts pronounces, addressing Team Glitz. "I'll start first I guess. My name's Cana and this, sadly, is my dad." Cana says. "My name's Lisanna," "Mira," "Juvia," "Levy," "W-Wendy," "Carla," "Happy!" "Lucy," "Erza," Millianna let out a small gasp. Sho and Wally were wide-eyed. Even Ultear and Simon were surprised. Jellal and Gray just stood there. "Okay! Now the rest of you introduce yourselves t these girls!" Gildarts told them, inattentive to the shock of the others. Moments passed and not a single word was uttered. Team Glitz and Gildarts were confused, while everyone else was as frozen as stone. "Did we make a wrong impression or something?" Happy asked. "I hope we didn't. Mr. Clives, you really did want us to give a good first impression on your other guests. –Sniffle-"Mira had teary eyes on her face with her hands blocking her mouth as she sniffled. "N-Now, now Mira. Don't cry…" Gildarts tried to prevent tears from streaming her face. He glances at the others while the others try to stop Mira from crying. "Can't believe you made her cry! It's deadly to have her cry!" Gildarts scolded them in a hushed whisper. "Mira-nee, there's nothing to cry about," Lisanna told her older sister. "Alright~" Mira quickly pulled her little sister into a hug. A tiresome mood surrounded the Team Glitz member with a pink and hearty mood around Mira.

**-Time_Transition-**

"Okay… Now that introductions are over… I'm going to check on the dinner," Gildarts murmured. "I still think you should have told us that your daughter was Catastrophic Cana Gildarts. I love their videos." Jenny stated. "Thank you... We don't understand why everyone likes to watch us so much, but thanks for the complement." Lucy commented. "Ignorance to love from your fans? You, I cannot love." Shelia declared. "Uhm… I guess that's okay… I'm not really interested in girl love…" Shelia seemed a bit angry at that statement. "You have a lot to learn about love." Lucy was utterly confused. "Wellllll… The term love has lots of different meanings to it…" Those two began their own conversation with Shelia getting more and more furious and Lucy becoming more and more flustered. Despite those two in their presence, Wendy and Chelia are chatting and being amazing friends.

"Fine. Fine. Those four can have their own world for now. How bout the rest of you getting to know each other? Huh?" Gildarts said. "Anyways~ can I have you autograph Mira-san~" Jenny inquired. "So. Do you believe love at first sight?" Lyon questioned Juvia. He was crouched in a princely position and held Juvia's right hand. "Eeh?" Juvia is confused." Gray jumps in between the two and pulls Lyon back. "Sorry about him. He's not usually like that. Juvia right?" Gray asked her. Hearts were in Juvia's eyes. "Y-Yes. Lyon-sama, about that question, I do believe in love at first sight." Juvia replies. Meanwhile, Levy and Gajeel had gotten into an argument, Mira, Lisanna, and Jenny were discussing how annoying magazine reporters could be, Natsu and Happy were messing around with the Trimens and Loke, while Carla scolds them, and Cana was drinking a can of beer. "Why aren't any of you listening to me?!" Gildarts cried, being ignored the whole time.

**Erza POV**

I watched my friends talk to the other people. It made me smile. I then notice the other people were awfully quiet. They were shifting glances at me, each other, and everyone else. I recognized some of them from class. "Don't I know some of you?" I asked them. "You do?" The light-blue haired man asked back to me. I felt a tinge of happiness in his words. "In class, right? In homeroom and you sit next to me in math. I'm pretty sure," He chuckles with a smile plastered on his face. He tried to look happy, but I could feel sadness tinged in his voice. Was it something I said? "Yea, you're the new student with your friend in homeroom," A tall, brown-haired person told me. "Erza, right?" A purple haired girl spoke to me. Soon, everyone introduced themselves to me. There was Sho, Millianna, Wally, Ultear, Simon, and Jellal. We had a conversation about what lives are like.

Then, out of nowhere, a chair flew over my head and hit Gray. "Ow! Who did that?!" He roared. The one named Natsu with pink hair started to laugh at him. "That was great ice princess!" I could tell that they had an interesting…bond. The duo began to fight, calling each other names. "Do they always fight like this?" I asked nervously as flying objects crash everywhere. Yes…" Jellal answered my question. I still couldn't tell why he seemed a bit sad in his speech. "What a WONDERFUL parfum you have Erza-san~!" The man named Ichiya approached me. He was trying to smell me for some odd reason. Then, Ultear kicked him away from me. "You okay Erza?" She seemed a bit scary right then and there. "… I guess so…" I notice the fight between Gray and Natsu had included Gajeel, Loke, and Wally. "Maybe we should do something about it?" A vase flies past me. "Don't. That's suicide." Sho told me. "I'll try?" I stand up and begin to approach the fray. "Don't Erzy," Millianna already had a nickname for me. She's quite fast at coming up with them. Simon and Jellal grab my arm. "You'll only get hurt Erza," Simon told me. I was getting a bit annoyed. I could take them. "I'll be fine." Simon let go, but Jellal didn't. I pull away from him and try to stop the fighting.

**After Dinner**

**No POV**

Team Glitz and Shelia and Chelia left soon after. "Those girls were interesting for sure!" Natsu said cheerfully. "Told ya it would be the other way 'round!" Gildarts chuckled. "Yep. Shrimp was pretty cool as well," Gajeel said, referring to Levy. "Still. I think you should have told everyone you knew Team Glitz. Better yet, you're daughter's Cana Alberona," Jenny scolded him. "You still on that…" Everyone muttered and sighed. "Hey now. It's kind of sad that none of you here knew who they were." She added. "Tell us all about Juvia. I mean Team Glitz then!" Lyon ordered. "You really fell for her man," Gray scowled. "Anyways, tell us about them Jenny." Simon asked. "Yes. Enough nonsense." Ultear remarked. "Team Glitz consists of 10 members: Mirajane and Lisanna Strauss, Lucy Heartfillia, Cana Alberona, Juvia Lockster, Wendy Marvel, Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden, Happy, and Carla. Their stage names are Mellow Mira, Elegant Erza, Lucky Lucy, Wily Wendy, Lively Lisanna, Jovial Juvia, Catastrophic Cana, Liberal Levy, Humorous Happy, and Classy Carla. Team Glitz is a YouTube sensation. They are extremely popular and are on the top of the charts in entertainment," Jenny began.

"Wait. What do they do on these videos?" Hibiki asked. Jellal was quiet. "What makes them so popular other than their personalities and looks?" Loke inquired. Natsu yawned. "Personal life? Relationships?" Millianna meowed. "Parfum used?" Ichiya loved their smell. "About nee-san. I mean Erza-san." Sho corrected himself. "Sho. Did you just refer to Erza as your nee-san?" Gildarts asked. "It-It was an accident…" Sho murmured. "She doesn't know us. That's not her Sho." Jellal told him sternly."What are you two talking about?" Gajeel asked. "Personal relations," Ultear quickly answered. 'Meoww. She looks a lot like Erzy though," Millianna purred. "Too much alike. It's got to be her." Wally added. "Her name is the same," Simon commented. "Exactly," Sho said. "She doesn't seem to know any of us though." Gray debated. "Are you talking about that scarlet haired one?" Natsu asked. "Her name's Erza. Erza Scarlet." Hibiki spoke. "Elegant Erza? Why?" Jenny was curious about their conversation. "What happened to explaining?" Lyon commented. "Scarlet. A beautiful color." The Trimens remarked. "An amazing PARFUM!" Ichiya ranted. A ruckus broke out. A loud clap broke out.

Everyone stopped and stared at Gildarts. He was usually a laid back guy who had no sense of seriousness whatsoever. "Explain," Jellal, Simon, Ultear, Gray, Millianna, Sho, and Wally began to tell them about it. "Basically Erza Scarlet looks look Erza Scarlet, the one you knew 10 years ago and the one part of Team Glitz?" Lyon asked in exasperation. "Then it's probably her. I don't see why all of you think otherwise," Loke stated. "Thinking about your doubts now, I think that you the timeline of your friend and Erza matches up," Jenny inferred. "What do you mean?" Ultear asked. "If I remember from a video, Erza and Lucy said they met when Erza first moved to America. Wait; maybe they said it in a Q & A Livestream. Or in a magazine? Maybe it was a rumor on the Internet I saw. Or or or! OW!" Ultear flicked Jenny's forehead. "Don't debate on the source. Tell us." She said. "Alright, alright. They met at a park in the evening 6 years ago in a 4 year old video, livestream, magazine, interview, rumor on the—" "Jenny!" "Fine! Basically, they met in a park in America 10 years ago! There!" Jenny blurted out. "Month?" Gray asked "Search it up!"

Everyone pulls out their cell phones and starts searching. "Holy Cow!" Natsu hollered. "What flame-brain? We're doing research here." Gray retorted. "They have so many subscribers!" Gajeel groaned. "Hey Salamander, it can't be that many…" Gajeel looked over Natsu's shoulder. "…It seems I have underestimated them…" Gajeel sighed in defeat. "I found something on them. Erza and Lucy met in San Diego in a park when some festival was taking place. During that time, Erza was looking at the sunset and Lucy was running away from maids. Lucy had lost the maid, but kept running and accidently crashed into Erza," Sho read off his phone. "What happened next?" Ichiya asked. "…That's it. Apparently, they didn't give any more details referring to it," Sho continued. "Date?" Jellal asked. Sho shakes his head. "Instead of searching them up. Why not ask them directly?" Lyon suggested. "I'm sure it's no big deal…"

* * *

**The Next Day**

**Jellal:**

_Cold afternoon  
I sleep in some  
Back of the room  
Avoid the sun  
You turned off the light and I lost a lung  
You called it a night  
You had me won_

**Gray:  
**_Who told you to leave me all alone_

**Gajeel:**

_Leave me in the dark_

**Natsu:**

_Leave me in the cold_

**Jellal:**

_Who told you to leave before I could show  
You half of the man you wanted to know  
But I had to face your last goodbye_

**Gray:**

_But I had to face your last goodbye_

**Natsu:**

_The look on my face_

**Gajeel:**

_My bloodshot eyes_

**Jellal:**

_So who won the war  
Deep down inside  
I can't decide_

**Gray:**

_I can't decide_

**Gajeel:**

_Only the dark can feel my touch_

**Natsu:**

_No kind of remark could burn this much_

**Gray:**

_Cause I'm as cold as December _

**Jellal: **

_And I won't surrender  
Until you give me back my life_

**Gray:  
**_Who told you to leave me all alone_

**Gajeel:**

_Leave me in the dark_

**Natsu:**

_Leave me in the cold_

**Jellal:**

_Who told you to leave before I could show  
You half of the man you wanted to know  
But I had to face your last goodbye_

**Gray:**

_But I had to face your last goodbye_

**Natsu:**

_The look on my face_

**Gajeel:**

_My bloodshot eyes_

**Jellal:**

_So who won the war  
Deep down inside  
I can't decide_

**Gray:**

_I can't decide_

**Jellal:**

_I can't see the sun in the morning  
Please send me a warning  
Next time I go through this again_

**Natsu:**

_All out of luck_

**Gajeel:**

_All out of time_

**Gray**_:_

_Who would have thought I'd lose my mind_

**Jellal**_:_

_No I can't decide  
I can't decide_

**Gray**_:  
Who told you to leave me all alone_

**Gajeel**_:_

_Leave me in the dark_

**Natsu:**

_Leave me in the cold_

**Jellal:**

_Who told you to leave before I could show  
You half of the man you wanted to know  
But I had to face your last goodbye_

**Gray:**

_But I had to face your last goodbye_

**Natsu:**

_The look on my face_

**Gajeel:**

_My bloodshot eyes_

**Jellal:**

_So who won the war  
Deep down inside  
I can't decide  
No I can't decide_

**I Can't Decide**

**-There For Tomorrow**

"Okay! You boys are definitely ready for the concert Saturday Night!" The doorbell rings. Gildarts answers it and finds Mira and Erza. "Good Afternoon Mr. Clives!" Mira stated. "I'll lead you to the recording studio right now," The three go to where the band was."What? Didn't you come over yesterday?" Natsu asked. "Sorry. We're here to borrow the recording studio for tomorrow's project," Erza answered him. "The one in homeroom," Mira added. "THAT'S DUE TOMORROW!" Natsu and Gajeel hollered. "You two should start it… now." The two began to panic. "…What are you two doing for it?" Jellal asked. "They're going to sing," Gildarts puts his hands on the girls' shoulders. "We're not that great," Erza mentioned. "Relax. Sing it now," Mira and Erza walk into soundproof room and puts on the headphones. Seated in front of microphones, they adjust the settings. The band watches from the glass window and Gildarts adjusts the sound system.

**Mira:**

_When it comes to love_

_I know that pain  
Comes with the territory_

**Erza:**

_I been here before  
Can't take one more  
To end like a sad love story_

**Mira:**

_Now that your here I'm hesitating  
Just need a little understanding  
Baby I don't want to wonder  
How you got close to my heart_

**Erza:**

_Say you'll never leave me lonely  
Say that I'm your one and only  
Tell me baby if I let you hold me  
That I'll be safe in your arms_

**Mira:**

_So baby be gentle  
Hold on, don't let go  
If we fall apart you'll break my fragile heart._

**Erza:**

_Promise you'll always be here to handle it with care.  
And love me from the start _

**Mira and Erza:**

_(don't break) my fragile heart  
(don't break) my fragile heart  
(don't break) my fragile heart  
(don't break) my fragile heart  
(don't break) my heart_

**Mira:**

_It seems that we  
Were meant to be  
In love this way forever_

**Erza:**

_Give me what I need  
Now baby I see  
That you are a treasure_

**Mira:**

_Gotta know your dedicated  
To see it through you gotta be patient  
Baby I'm so glad I waited for you to come along_

**Erza:**

_Say you'll never leave me lonely  
Say that I'm your one and only  
Tell me baby if I let you hold me_

**Mira and Erza:**

_That I'll be safe in your arms_

**Mira:**

_So baby be gentle  
Hold on, don't let go  
If we fall apart you'll break my fragile heart._

**Erza:**

_Promise you'll always be here to handle it with care.  
And love me from the start _

**Mira and Erza:**

_(don't break) my fragile heart  
(don't break) my fragile heart  
(don't break) my fragile heart  
(don't break) my fragile heart  
(don't break) my heart_

**Mira:**

_After all is said and done  
After all the rain is gone  
It feels so good to know_

**Erza:**

_You're the sun to help me grow  
After all the stars have fallen  
You'll be there to hear my calling_

**Mira:**

_So baby be gentle  
Hold on, don't let go  
If we fall apart you'll break my fragile heart._

**Erza:**

_Promise you'll always be here to handle it with care.  
And love me from the start _

**Mira and Erza:**

_(don't break) my fragile heart  
(don't break) my fragile heart  
(don't break) my fragile heart  
(don't break) my fragile heart  
(don't break) my heart_

_(don't break) my fragile heart  
(don't break) my fragile heart  
(don't break) my fragile heart  
(don't break) my fragile heart  
(don't break) my heart_

**Fragile Heart**

**-Cassie**

"Thought you two weren't good at singing?" Gray raised a brow. "Well… Singing isn't what we do…" Erza murmured. "That's right. We're models," Mira added. "Here's the CD girls!" Gildarts hands them a newly burned CD. "Thanks Mr. Clives," A cell phone rings. Erza answers her phone. "Hello Lucy? What was that noise? Rats? Wait. Green Rats?! At where? Okay. Mira and I are coming!" Erza puts her phone back in her pocket. "Uhm… Mira? We should go…" Mira seemed undisturbed. "Alright~ Green rat extermination~" "Thank you Mr. Clives!" Erza said, pulling Mira out the door. "…Green Rats?"

* * *

**Sorry about the long times of updating. I had Finals and Projects and redid my PowerPoint like 100 times. It was horrible. As extra, I decided to write a bunch of shorts on my story.**

* * *

**Short 1: Artwork (Erza POV)**

_In the bathroom, Mira shows her art to Erza about an imaginary guild in her mind. She and her alternate universe self has a lot more in common than she knows._

Mira was looking at her schedule while drawing on it. I peeked on the paper and was the most disastrous drawings. I've ever seen in my life. "…Mira, what are you drawing?" "Welllllll. It's in my imagination, but if we were part about some guild in an alternate universe. Something had happen and our guild hall was destroyed. I thought that I could design a better building of it… So, what do you think Erza?" I look intently at the illustration. It might be better to tell her the truth, but then again…

**In Fairy Tail's Universe**

Re-equipped in builder's clothes, I was barking orders to Warren and Elfman on rebuilding the Guild Hall. "Erza! Tell me what you think of the design I have for the Guild Hall." Mira gives me the piece of paper in her hand… I couldn't describe what I was seeing. "So Erza`. What do you think about my artwork?"… Should I just tell her…? This is the worst design for a guild hall… Actually, I can't see it as anything… There's no need for her to know… "I-It looks great Mira… I'll make sure we follow this exact design…" She immediately has sparkly eyes and began to tell me about the illustration… This was going to be a long chat.

**Back to my world**

Mira had sparkly eyes and began to describe the world she had in mind. A magical world where we were part of some guild called Fairy Tail which was named by a group of weirdoes like a tree person and a little girl and a man with an eye patch. "I think Mira's broken… Should I tell her about your schedule?" Happy was sticking his head out of my bag and handed me my schedule. I noticed that I had math at 2, not the same time as Mira. I guess I have to spoil her surprise.

**Short 2: Homeroom (No POV)**

_We had a play through of Mira and Erza's homeroom time. What about the other members of Team Glitz._

**Homeroom for Lucy and Levy 9:00**

"Lu-channnn!"

"Levy-channnn!"

Seated in the front center of the room, Lucy and Levy were hugging each other. Both of them were shaking with tear at the edges of their eyes. In the silent class, everyone was staring at the two blankly. Then the teacher entered.

"Sit down all of you peasants! For your teacher, the beautiful Mr. Everlue is here!"

Lucy and Levy immediately let go of each other and sat quietly at their seats next to each other. The stares from their peers had gone away at least, but that didn't stop the pair from shaking. The teacher points at Lucy.

"I cannot have you in this class! You are too ugly!"

Lucy had a shocked expression on her face as a clap of lightning echoes through the room.

"I can only be surrounded by beautiful girls like these."

He looks at the four girls in the class that were hideous (The maids in episode 3). They all looked flattered. Mr. Everlue glances at Lucy again.

"That is why I don't need you here. Now scram ugly!"

A sign with an arrow tip stand sticks into the side of Lucy's head. The word '**UGLY**' WAS WRITTEN ON THE SIGN. Lucy had a look mixed with shock and exasperation on her face. Everlue then peers at Levy's backpack. The book, Daybreak was sticking out of her bag. He points at Lucy.

"That's my book as well! How you succeeded at stealing it I have no clue!"

"Ehhh!"

This time, Levy also had an exasperated look on her face. Everlue then gazes at Lucy, who was still motionless, once again.

"What are you still doing here ugly?!"

An identical sign like the first stabs Lucy in the back shoulder opposite of the other sign. Suddenly, a crash was heard and a hole in the ceiling above Lucy. Virgo was in front of her with a letter and a jackhammer.

"Princess, I bring a letter to you from your father."

Lucy blankly stares into nothingness along with Levy.

"BOYOYOYO!"

"NUUUUOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!"

**Homeroom for Lisanna, Juvia, and Cana**

"I'm SPINNNNNIIINNNGGGGGGG!" the teacher assistant yelled.

"You better spin!" declared the teacher (Oba Babasama) as she spun her right index finger and repeatedly pressing the button labeled 'SPIN' that causes the wheel to spin with the teacher assistant attached to it with her left hand.

"…Juvia thinks that Lucy and Levy are managing better than us…"

-Juvia is a bit disturbed.

"…I have a feeling that they have it just as bad or even worse…"

-Lisanna seems quite nervous about this.

"…I'll take anything other than having my psycho dad stalk me at school. Wonder if the teach would mind if I had some beer…"

-Cana is uninterested at the scene in her homeroom.

**Wherever Gildarts is**

"Ac-choo!" sneezed Gildarts.

"I swear someone just mocked me…" he says with a straight face.

"Or Cana could be praising me!" (Happy, weird face)

He starts to rant about his amazing little girl as people around him stare.

* * *

**Short 3: Dinner Fight (Mira POV)**

All of us were watching Erza's failed attempts at trying to talk them out of it. Everyone who didn't know Erza thought she would fail and give up. Boy, they are wrong about that. I giggled at it a bit. Erza was getting mad at them and she was about to throw them all in a wall. Luckily, the one named Wally backed down.

"Mira-san. Don't you think you should stop her?" Jenny asked me.

"Why?" I answered.

"I'm going to stop her before she hurts herself." Jellal claimed.

"I don't think you should," Levy told her.

"Erza can take care of herself," added Cana.

I give them a thumbs-up.

"Shut it! Whoa!"

Gajeel flew over our heads and into the wall.

"Told you so~"

I see gaping mouths they have plastered on their faces.

"We're sorry…"

Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, and Loke were on the ground, kneeing as Erza scolded them.

"Dinner's finally ready!" Mr. Clives hollered.

This was going to be an interesting dinner.

* * *

**Extra Bonus: Wendy's Fresh Start**

_We left off on Wendy starting her first day at Magnolia Junior High. Let's continue with her story._

During the first classes Wendy had, there were many fun times. She had made friends with many different and unique personalities. Her closest companions as of late are Meredy, Romeo, and Chelia. It was time for lunch and the three took Wendy to the eating area where everyone ate at, most of the time.

**No POV**

The four friends had chosen their spot to sit for lunch, outside on concrete slabs under some trees. With many other groups of friends close by as well. Everyone took out their bentos. Wendy took out two. One for her and the other for Carla. The three others look on in confusion. "Wendy, why do you have two lunches?" inquired Meredy. "Well Carla is going to eat too." Wendy answers. "Who's Carla?" asked Romeo. "Someone you know here?" continued Chelia. Wendy shakes her head. "No, I brought Carla with me to school today. Come on out Carla. I think its fine for you during lunch." Wendy calls her exceed friend. Carla pokes her head out from Wendy's bag. "I guess it's time to eat. I can beat that player later." (She was playing on an IPad in Wendy's backpack) Chelia, Romeo, and Meredy gasp in surprise and anxiety (Exceeds are rare pets to have in my world). "Something wrong?" Wendy asked. "That means you really are the Wendy from Team Glitz aren't you?" Chelia whispers quietly. "Eehh!? How do you know about that?" Wendy exclaims silently.

"Everyone knows about Team Glitz. Big as some celebrities. Eve around these parts, Team Glitz is worldwide." explained Meredy. "And besides, you act just the same as you do in the videos Wendy." added Romeo. "Y-You think…" Wendy blushed. "You all should eat lunch before time is up," Carla told them. Lunch was filled with talk about each one of them. Chelia is actually cousins with a celebrity in Fiore. Romeo's dad is a teacher at Vermillion University. Meredy is the adoptive relative to a two celebrities as well. Lunch was going great until someone came along. A girl with a small frame, who wears her dark hair in a bob cut and has two rabbit-like ears protruding from her head. She dons a light fluffy coat with large pom poms over a dark skirt and shirt, and completes her look with a pair of tights that run into knee-high boots (stole description from Fairy Tail Wikia). "Hey new girl!" says the girl.

Meredy, Chelia, and Romeo lose their easy going vibe and seemed serious. "Go away Lamy!" Romeo told the girl. "Be a jerk to yourself and see if you like it!" Meredy yelled. "Why are you here?!" Chelia barked. Wendy and Carla look on in curiosity. The other students around glare at Lamy and seemed to send spiteful looks at her. Lamy grins and glances at Wendy and Carla. "Just want to introduce myself to the new girl. Something wrong with that?" Romeo growled. "Yea! You're a jerk to everyone here and no one likes you!" Lamy ignores him and walks up to Wendy. She stares at Wendy's face in close proximity. "Ohh. So you're Wendy. One of the members of Team Glitz. The biggest group of YouTube and practically the Internet. Listen up miss prissy celebrity. This is my school and if you think everyone will treat you nicely than you're wrong. I'll bully you another time. Ciao~" Lamy flicks her fingers at Wendy's nose. It didn't hurt a lot, but the words were like venom to Wendy. Lamy walks away, scoffing as her peers frown at her.

"Who is she and why is she threatening Wendy?" Carla asked. "She's Lamy. Despite her innocent look, she's the only one at school that's purely mean just to be mean." explained Meredy. "Why doesn't anyone try to be her friend?" Wendy inquired. "Many people tried, but Lamy's not nice." Romeo added. "Sorry Wendy, but you'll have to deal with her. Don't worry though. You have everyone at school backing you up." Chelia smiles at Wendy. Wendy couldn't see what to worry about. "Well, what can she do to me?" Romeo, Meredy, and Chelia could see that Wendy didn't understand. "Well…" The three give a long list of the ways Lamy might and will bully her. "I doubt she'll touch Wendy." Carla stated. "Why's that?" Meredy asked. "Mira is why." Carla remarked. "M-Maybe M-Mira-san doesn't need to g-get involved…" Wendy stuttered. "Mellow Mira? I don't see how Mira could convince Lamy to not bully Wendy or anyone at school." Chelia assumed. "You don't want to know what happened to the last person who was purposely being mean to Wendy." Carla shakes her head. "That poor guy…" Wendy continues to stare down at the remains of her bento and the other three glanced at each other in confusion.

Lunch had ended and the rest of the day had gone by. Everyone was talking to Wendy about how she should always be with someone for a few days since Lamy is going to be bullying her. Wendy was still confused at the situation since she never really got bullied **(Mira~)**. At last the school day ended and outside of the gate, waiting to pick up Wendy was Mira. Wendy, her new friends, and all the other students were walking out. None of the students had noticed Mira yet. Lamy came out all of a sudden and started towards Wendy. "Hey there new girl!" she yelled in Wendy's face. Mira noticed this and watched the situation. "Hi?" Wendy tried to be polite. Carla popped out of Wendy's backpack. "Oh. It's the strange girl who should be in elementary school." Carla remarked carelessly. Lamy was quite mad. "New girl! You shouldn't let your pet mock other people! You shouldn't even have your pet here in the first place!" Lots of the other students were growling at Lamy and her rudeness, but no one stepped into the drama yet.

Mira herself was quite angry at how Lamy was treating Carla and Wendy. "Carla isn't my pet though. She's my friend." Wendy replied innocently. "Why don't you shut up and let me talk you stupid girl! Talking like you're all innocent and nice! It makes me mad!" Lamy began to rant at Wendy and bully her. Mira began to walk to the scene, ready to interrupt the girl. "Go away Lamy! You're being a jerk to Wendy! She's new and you're being horrible like always!" Chelia couldn't take it anymore. "Why don't you mind your own business Miss Celebutante? Just because you're cousins with a famous model, doesn't mean you're amazing as her!" Lamy screeched at the girl. That hurt Chelia's feelings for she felt less than her cousin as a person. Romeo and Meredy were about to strangle Lamy and Wendy was mad at how Lamy hurt Chelia's feelings. Wendy then noticed Mira along with most of the other students. Mira taps Lamy on the shoulder.

Lamy turns around and sees Mira smiling down at her. "What do you want Mellow Mira? Huh!" Mira ignored the girl's statement. "I would like it if you stopped hurting your fellow peer's feelings," Everyone forgot their rage for a moment since Mellow Mira was here and dealing with the problem. "Who cares what you want! I can be a jerk to anyone you ugly caterpillar!" Lamy insulted Mira. "Well. Most people think caterpillars are ugly, but they bloom into beautiful butterflies." Mira threw back a phrase. Lamy smirked. "I can belittle you and anyone I want. You're too mellow to do anything about it!" Lamy retorted. "I-I w-wouldn't m-make M-Mira-san m-m-mad." Wendy stuttered, remembering what Mira will do when angered. "Yes. You don't know what happened to the last person who did that. No one knows actually. I believe he went missing in fear a few months back." Carla warned. Mira leans down to whisper something into Lamy's ear. As moments passed, Lamy's prideful and mocking expression changed to a fearful and frightened expression. She started to shake and sweat in panic. Mira finishes telling Lamy whatever she was saying and stood back up.

"Understand little one~" Mira says cheerfully. "Y-Y-Y-YES MADAM! I'M SO SORRY!" Lamy screams and runs away. Everyone stares in shock in the direction that Lamy ran away to, then at Mira. "You weren't joking about that time at lunch were you…?" Romeo said to Wendy and Carla. Carla looks at him. "What? You three thought I was joking about that? Mira is a real demon if you get her mad." Carla explained. "Anyways. Wendy, do you want me to take you home?" Mira asked. Wendy shakes her head. "No thanks Mira-san. Actually, can I invite some friends to the villa?" Mira smiles. "Of course you can! Call me if you need anything though Wendy, Carla!" Mira waves back and walks off to the car. "Does that mean you're inviting us to your place Wendy?" Meredy asked. "Yea! Of course!" Wendy replied with a smile. Romeo, Meredy, and Chelia all grinned.

"Let's go!"

* * *

**Okay. First off. If you're wondering what Mira told Lamy… Don't ask me. I can't come close to comprehend the demon side of Mira. It's more terrifying than a real demon's imagination of course. Second. This is all canon to my story. I might continue with what those 4 will do at the villa. Who knows? Maybe. Maybe not. These shorts are going to contain the extra stuff that happens in my story that happens outside of the main plot that some people might not read. That and shorts are when I can add some humor. It would totally be better if it was animated! Just like everything else in the world. Think about it. An animated essay writer! Never have to write another essay if an animation is going to write it for me!**


	5. Chapter 5: Packaged Deal

Thank you to those who followed my FanFiction since the last chapter, **Welcome to My Life**. Special Thanks to **AbglEngrsMhrn, ****DarkScarletShadows, **and **SoulTail7** for favoriting. Special Thanks to **AbhlEngraMhrn, ****BlackAngelJade, ****DarkScarletShadows, ****MelanaShadow, and ****PloopyPanda **for following.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Packaged Deal **

**Erza POV 12:53**

Prunes. Plums. Raisins. Grapes. Why… Ms. Kurono was discussing about how wrinkled/dried fruits and their plumped versions had to do with modeling and how you shouldn't be 'dry'. I hear someone yell out my name and turn around to see Jellal running up from behind me. "Jellal? Something the matter?" I ask. "Well, I didn't know you had a break during this time as well and I was wondering if I could eat lunch with you and go to math together later," He rubbed the back of his head nervously. I couldn't tell why he was so nervous of asking me about something so simple. Maybe it was something else. "Okay… Where are we going to eat though?" He grins. "I know the perfect place!" He grabs my hand and takes off with in a random direction. "Hey!"

After some time, we were under an orchard of cherry blossom trees. I gazed the orchard and noticed the barren branches for most of the petals had already fallen off. "It's nice isn't it?" He gives me a smile. "I bet it would be prettier if it was in the spring," I commented. "I take you here when its spring! For now, we can have lunch here," He tells me. "Okay, I'd like that," I notice that he was still gripping my hand. I felt my face turn a bit pink. "Um… Jellal… Can you let go of my hand now?" He lets go and a slight shade of red filled his cheeks. "So sorry Erza," I sigh. "It's fine… Where are we going to eat lunch still?" He pointed at the bench not far away. "At the bench if you want. That's where I usually eat in peace," He went ahead towards the bench and turned around to look at me. "We can eat there," He went back to walking there and I followed close behind. This time, Jellal didn't grip my hand… And for some reason, I didn't like that…

* * *

**At Team Glitz Villa **

Running from the fans was hard work. I didn't ever have to worry about eating too much strawberry cake after that. Thankfully, we didn't have to deal with paparazzi due to our type of fame that's different from most celebrities. In the kitchen, I grab a small bag of chips. "Erza! Come here!" Levy called out to me and before I knew it, she drags me to the studio editing room. "Oww… What is it this time?" I break away from her grip. "Just look!" Levy points at where the others were looking at the big monitor screen. A large amount of text kept coming up. They were all comments on our announcement about the stream topic tomorrow night. As the two of us got closer, I could hear the beeping and the arguing. "Maybe that one?" I believed that was Mira's voice I heard. "Juvia likes the Olympics idea. Or the carnival one could be better. No, no. Juvia likes the ice theme the best… So many suggestions! Juvia can decide!" I see Juvia panicking over which she liked the best, while caressing he head. "We could try to combine some of them?" Lisanna suggested. "Ew won't have time to do that," Lucy countered. "Fish theme!" Happy ushered. "Never!" Carla snapped. It was always a struggle to pick these things...Why do we keep doing them then… A comment caught my eye. I quickly ran up to the computer and freezed the screen.

"Erza! You're home!" Cana sounded surprised. "Who did you all think I was getting?" Levy sounded irritated. "Ah no…Ordering books?" Wendy guessed innocently. Now I was irritated. "Look at this comment!" I point towards the one that caught my attention. It was by **FairyTailLuvr8934** 'This stinks! The stream is at the same time as Fairy Tail's concert! And I thought I was lucky enough to get a ticket to go there with my friends! Guess I can't be part of the livestream Team Glitz. Sorry!' "Some of our fans can't watch because of the concert?" Mira sounded confused. An idea clicked in my head. "…What if we stream at the concert?" I suggested. "I don't think we can. It's going to cause conflicts since it's a concert after all." Lisanna countered. "We can't just stream something closed off," Lucy added. "Juvia was told that it was going to be televised for everyone to watch," Juvia stated. "Then it wouldn't matter if we were the ones to televise behind the scene," Levy added. The idea sounded good. Only problem was if we could get in. "If it's a Fairy Tail concert, I can get us in. It won't take much to convince my old man." Cana pulls out her phone. "Since we have an idea down, any ways to improve it?" Carla put out. "…We could make it like a newscast and interview the people afterwards… That is if they don't mind…" Wendy was as genius. "Yes! Yes! YES! PERFECT!" Lucy and Lisanna were jumping up and down synchronized. "Tweeting!" Mira quickly informs the fans. _'Theme has been decided! ~Mira'_ Comments began to line up, asking us what the theme was. Mira handed me the keyboard. _'A newscast at the Fairy Tail concert tomorrow! ~Erza'_

* * *

**Saturday Night Concert**

**Jellal POV **

I brushed my hair nicely for the concert while staring into my mirror. Only a few hours ago, the four of us found out about the newscast that was coming backstage. Gildarts refused to tell us who were doing it and what for. I remember the words of 'faith' he gave us. "Look nice! Lots of people are going to be watching! An interview at the end! And the girls are coming!" I take a deep breath. Now, I have to look good and have a great concert show. Plus, Erza and her friends are going to be there. I think back to lunch and how she could tell that I always seemed to have a façade on. I refused to tell her about and she started to tell me about herself and her past. How she doesn't remember anything from the first 10 years of her life and how different Fiore and America was. I felt back since she was willing to tell me about herself and personal things, yet I could say anything about myself. I must have seemed like a jerk… There's a chance that Erza Scarlet of Team Glitz is the same Erza as the one I knew… a decade ago. "Jellal! Five minutes!" I hear Bora yell for me. Showtime. Better not disappoint the newscast.

**Lucy POV **

"We're all set! Streaming can begin anytime we want!" I had checked by checklist and just finished triple checking my triple check check box _(AN: A check box reminder that says triple check and Lucy did that three times, hence triple checking the triple check check box)_. I had on my headset and gear with a microphone on my utility belt. "Eeh? Were you not ready thirty minutes ago Lucy?" Juvia asked me. "What do you mean by that?" Juvia was confused and I was confused. "We've been live for the last 30 minutes Lu-chan," Levy was holding her clipboard and triple checking everything on her list. "Are you serious?! Thirty minutes ago?!" I squeak in worry. "Lucy, I told you about it 30 minutes ago," Cana seemed unpleased about my short attention span. I really need to fix that along with Erza's addiction to sweet things. It's okay for Wendy since she's a child, but Erza shouldn't. "Then again… you did trip when I turned the camera on and told you about it…"

"Cana! No wonder I didn't know! Don't blame my short attention span!" I let out an exasperated moan. I still need to fix Erza's problem though. I take out my Slip On Laptop Screen and look at the comments of the pre-stream. All of them were about me and my short attention span. I type in my own comment. _'Hey now you all! Don't blame my short attention span! I tripped over a camera leg at that time! ~Lucy'._ Apparently, they start to talk about all my sides and how it was Clumsy Lucy's fault and not Short Attention Span Lucy's fault or how naïve Naive Lucy is. Subscribers are just as weird as you are… "I'm going to the bathroom to not make a fool out of myself for a few minutes!" Levy-chan gives me a thumbs up. I hope they tell me what's going on next time. Walking to the bathroom, I see the Fairy Tail band. The four were rushing through the backstage and soon got out of my sight. On the floor a few meters in front of me was a glistening silver light. It was a silver chain bracelet and had the initials JF engraved into it. I put it in my pocket to give to Mr. Clives later and texted the others about it. The bracelet seemed important so I'll keep it safe… JF. Interesting set of initials for sure…

**Jellal POV **

My bracelet was gone! I didn't know where I dropped it! I noticed it halfway through the concert. I was surprised that I didn't stop singing when I didn't see it. I was going to have to turn the place upside down it find it. How did I lose something so important to me! Erza gave that for my 8th birthday. I couldn't lose the only memory of her… I just couldn't… But still, I have to focus. My band mates, my friends, and my fans were counting on me now. I'll deal with it later. Right after the concert and a few words of inspiration, I rushed backstage with Gray, Natsu, and Gajeel. Gildarts was there to greet us. "Gildarts! Have you seen my bracelet?" I was still frantic for it. "Calm down Jellal! Apparently, Lucy found it. She messaged her girls and Cana messaged me," I let out a heavy sigh. At least it was safe. "About the interviews? Where are we going to have them?" Gray asked. I almost forgot about that. I wonder who's going to interview me… "I didn't give you the list yet did I!" Gildarts searches his pocket for something. He pulls out a folded paper and straightens it. "Here," The list in front of us had the names of the girls of Team Glitz and us. A line was drawn to attach our name to two of the others. Natsu had Lucy and Cana. Gajeel was with Mira and Levy. Gray had Juvia and Lisanna. I had Wendy and Erza… "What's this?" Natsu asked, confused as the rest of us. That, I had to admit, was rare. "The girls are the ones who are going to interview you boys! For their big livestream!" Many words could describe how the four of us were… Jaw-dropping. Shocked. Exasperated. Unconvinced. The list goes on longer…

"Here's your bracelet back," Lucy hands me my lucky bracelet. "Ah. Thanks," Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and I were where the interview was going to take place. "Woah! How come we don't have headsets?" Natsu asked. I notice all the girls have different colored headsets on. "These?" said the short, silver haired girl. I think that she was Lisanna. "They don't actually work," continued Gildart's daughter. "It's just for décor. Mira-san didn't want us to dress normally," The voice came behind me from a little girl with a darker shade of blue hair. I remember seeing her at Wednesday Dinner. Wendy was her name I believed. "Decoration for your heads?" Gajeel was confused as the rest of us were. "What else are they going to be for? Making houses?" Levy retorted. "Well, no duh shrimp. If you don't have to wear them, why wear them?... Ow! Who did that?" Behind him were Erza and Mira. "Don't mock our colorful headsets. They look nicer than what you're wearing," I could tell that you shouldn't mock Mira. "Let's start it now, the stream ends in an hour," Erza shoves us to the chairs. "Calm down, it's not like your streaming now," Gray said. "What are you talking about?" Erza asked. "We've been streaming for the last 2 hours," So they've been stream since the concert started. "You know how hard it is to mess around some place you can't," Cana said. "The chat's still talking about me…" Lucy murmured. Erza pushes me on a seat and the same with the others.

"…So what are some questions you girls are going to ask?" Natsu asked. "What?" Mira frowned. "The viewers are the ones asking," Lisanna said. "In the chat, the viewers will ask questions for us to ask," I listened to what the girls had to say. How we were going in order and choose a question to ask us. "First question is for Natsu," Cana pronounces. "Hah! I got the first question!" He bragged. "Did you dye your hair pink?" Lucy continued. Uh-oh. Not this question… Before I could do anything, Gray and Gajeel began to laugh at Natsu. "Hah! Don't brag about anything squinty eyes!" Natsu hollers back at the laughing pair. "My hair isn't pink! Its salmon colored! Who asked that?!" I mouth an apology to the camera managed by Cana for the moment. "… Okay, which one of us wrote that?" Levy suddenly asked. I was puzzled by what she meant. Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel stop fighting. "Actually, I just wanted to know... Sorry?" Lucy said.

"The real question was _'What do you have against Gray and Gajeel?'_ from **RainbowSprinkels**," Cana stuck her tongue out with smiling eyes. "Wait! Hold up! Lucy asked why my hair is pink! I already answered that a few days ago!" Natsu demanded to know as he stood up. Lisanna sighed. "Didn't we just clear that up?" Lucy flashes an apologetic look to Natsu and I grab Natsu back down to a seating position. "Hurry up and answer the question Natsu," I ordered him. He grumbles. "Can't I just answer for Natsu? I mean, it's surprising that Natsu can even brag about being asked a question," The point Gray made was agreeable. "Hey!" I kept Natsu from jumping Gray on air. Maybe we should have planned this. "You can't answer because you aren't Natsu. You might have a different reason for it than he does," Maybe the white cat was right. The whole night continued on and on with strange questions roaming from music to our private lives to some even asking how we know the girls. Despite some complications on board, everything ended smoothly and the girls even gave us a _Thank You_ cake they baked. At home, lying in my bed, I realized how happy I felt. This wave of feelings I thought I never felt ever again after what happened 10 years ago. My life wasn't so happy after she was gone, even though I had others in my life, there with me, my heart, my world, was empty. I still don't know anything about Erza, but my life is starting to brighten up because of her and her friends. They seem to be a packaged deal with happiness. Something I learned today.

* * *

**Not that long of a chapter. First off, I'm sorry, school sucks. Second, Spring break meaning I'll think more about this and I did change my incredibly lame title. I'm sorry it took so long to update with all the new things coming out in April, I was a bit overexcited, rereading and rewatching practically everything. Hope you all saw the last two new Fairy Tail episode for season 5. I have to admit, I like the new art better the the style they first used. It looks much more better suited for all the magic and special effects. Can't say the same for the characters that look rough and they aren't very precise. For example, Happy Lily, and Carla looked gigantic in the trailer and Erza's hair was off color. Overall in the first episode, the art looked good so far, especially the opening! I rant about this, yet I only care if its being produced. Back to the topic, I'll try to manage my story better and make some time for it. Should have some time since there's only one and a half months of school left... Just remembered my math project... Okay, maybe not...**


	6. Chapter 6: Upcoming Festival Days

Thank you to those who followed my FanFiction since the last chapter, **Packaged Deal****. **Special Thanks to for following and favoriting.

**This time, I changed up how I write my chapters because I think this way will be much more readable and easier to write. Win, win situations!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Upcoming Festival Days**

_Eight days ago, the concert took place. Today, a Sunday, many of our cast members have plans for the whole day to work on. One of those plans is an upcoming event that everyone will want to be a part of. And part of they will._

**No POV**

"Uwaahhh!" With glittery eyes, Wendy and Happy admired the performance of the lion dancers as they paraded down the streets of Magnolia's local China Town. The loud music of the performers echoed through the streets and the cheering of the onlookers went on.

"They're having a lion dance at this time of year?" Carla asked, unbothered by the noise around her.

"Who knows, but it is fun to see something like this," Lisanna commented, just as excited and hyper as Wendy. Maybe more.

"Just enjoy the show. We barely see something like this," Mira told Carla.

The four of them were spending Sunday in the China Town. After Chelia and Sherry told them about the China Town in Magnolia, Mira, Lisanna, and Wendy had decided to go. They were able to convince Carla to come and Happy had wanted to tag along. Sadly, everyone else was too busy to come with them or had other plans that day.

The sun shone down as the parade continued. After the performance began to disappear down the road, the five continued to shop. The open shops with big doors and the smell of different herbs filled the district as the crew explored. In a toy shop, Wendy and Happy looked at every toy in the store.

"Look at that!" Wendy gasped.

"Look at this!" Happy cried.

"Ooohhhh! What is that?"

The two of them were staring at a 20 piece set Animal Finger Puppets. There were many types of animals in the kit, ranging from pandas to ducks to blue hippos.

Lisanna glanced at the toy kit as well. "That looks cute! Don't you think so Mira-nee?"

Mira came up to the four with three small, stuffed puppies in hand. One blue, pink, and brown with one spot around the right eye shaded a lighter version of their respected color.

"What looks cute?" Lisanna looks at the three toys in her sister's hands.

"What are those Mira-nee?" Mira hands Lisanna one of them and notices what the others were looking at.

"What a cute set of toys! We'll get those finger puppets if you want. And these are some cute stuffed animals I found. One for 600 Jewels each. They're adorable, aren't they?"

The toys were purchased along with an orange, electronic cat that will play with Happy. They leave with Mira carrying the bag with the toys, and Happy, who is fawning on the robot cat, in there. The gang went from shop to shop, buying some clothes, knick knacks and trinkets, décor, flowers and herbs, and many other things you can find at the China Town.

* * *

**Book Land** (Appears in Episode 49)

"That will be 5900 Jewels Miss," the book shop clerk said. Levy handed the man the money and put the few books she bought in her aqua blue side handbag.

"Are you girls done yet?" Levy quietly asked her friends. They were scattered in the bookstore, looking for books to buy for the wrong reasons.

"Hold on Levy, I need to find a really hard hardcover book to throw at my dad. You have no idea how durable he is," Cana said, testing the hardness of each book on the table.

"Juvia is still looking for a waterproof covering. None of these seem to be as high quality as they say. Ooh. That is a nice color," Juvia picked up an ice blue book covering and headed towards the clerk.

"Can you purchase these too Juvia?" Cana handed Juvia a large bag of heavy, hardcover books.

"Lucy! Are you done yet?" As if on cue, Lucy came from the back with a book in hand.

"Here Juvia! Thanks!" Juvia glances at the book Lucy gave her. **How to Deal With Crazy Homeroom Teachers 101**.

"Lucy, what is this for?" Cana asked, puzzled just like Juvia.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Have you actually met Mr. Everlue? He is insane, strange, has a crazy sense of sense and he called me ugly!" Lucy started to tear up, comically.

"Good choice Lu-chan. Good choice." Levy murmured, understanding the situation.

"…Juvia will just go and purchase all of this. Then, we can go to Café-SSA (Appears in OVA 3)," Juvia hurries to the counter and pays the clerk for their stuff.

Arriving at the café, the four girls enter the building. A brunette maid greets them at the entrance with a friendly smile.

"Welcome to Café-SSA! Please follow me!" They follow the maid to a table leaning outside towards the ocean. The maid excuses herself after giving them the menus.

"So this is the café your dad said to try," Levy said, opening the umbrella in the middle of the table up for some shade.

"It's quite nice, but why is it a maid café he told us to go to?" Lucy asked, glancing in the cafe.

"Grr… I should have realized that with the perverted mind of my dad," Cana growled, staring at the ocean.

"Cana-san, you shouldn't speak about your dad that way all the time. Even though everyone knows you mean well." Juvia lectured her, feeling indifferent.

"I guess…" she muttered, looking through her bag filled with the newly purchased, hardcover books. A familiar voice was heard.

"Here we are! My favorite maid ca—Oomph!" A hard book was thrown into Gildart's face.

"Gildarts!" Gray yelled.

"Are you alright man?" Gajeel asked.

"Cana calm down…" Lucy was holding her back by the waist.

"Y-Yeah. Don't do that here!" Levy wavered, trying to stop Cana's rampage.

"Weren't you about to look the other way?" Juvia panicked, grabbing Cana back by the waist.

"I knew it! Stupid, perverted dad!" Cana howled, angrily trying to charge at her dad.

"Cana!" Gildarts rushed to hug her with a weird face, but Lucy turned her to avoid collision. Gildarts went over the fence painted blue and fell down into the sandy beach below. Seconds past as everyone looks down to see if he was alright.

"I'm okay!" He yelled from below.

"Uhhh… Hey you girls…" Gray awkwardly said.

"Gr-Gray-sama!" Juvia stuttered, just realizing his presence. She unconsciously let go of Cana who immediately overwhelmed Lucy and Levy, causing the three of them to fall.

"Hey Juvia," He grinned at her, causing Juvia to blush. Gajeel looks at Cana, Lucy, and Levy who are still sprawled on the ground on top of each other. "… Are those three okay?"

"…We're okay…" Lucy muttered. The three of them struggle getting off each other, but succeed after some time.

"What are you boys doing here?"

"Gildarts dragged us here," Gajeel began.

"He wanted us to go to his favorite maid café," Gray continued, checking below on Gildarts.

"Cana was right…" Levy murmured. She glanced at the blushing Juvia and stared at her with a funny grin. A ringtone suddenly sounds. Cana whips out her phone and gazes through it. "Erza is almost finished with her volunteer work at the hospital. She'll stop by the Magnolia Cake Shop and wanted to know what type of cake we want," Cana told them. "Vanilla," Juvia suggested. "Chocolate," Levy commented. "Strawberry," Lucy said. "Neapolitan it is!" Cana decided, texting Erza back.

* * *

**Magnolia Hospital**

**Erza POV**

*RING* I got a text from Cana. They wanted… Neapolitan? I glanced at the clock and noticed my shift was over. I change into my regular clothes and give the receptionist the uniform. Today, I learned that being a candy cane at the hospital wasn't fun. Especially with what I found in some of those bed pans. I cringe in the memory. Strolling on the sidewalk to Magnolia Cake Shop, I realize that I've already memorized the direction and area of the place no matter where I am in the city. Maybe Levy was right about me being obsessed with cake… Highly unlikely. Entering the store, I wait behind the person in front of me, the only other customer in the shop, to order some cakes for everyone. I got the flavors that Mira, Lisanna, Happy, Wendy, and Carla requested. If only I could—

"Thank you for purchasing your cakes at my bakery!" the baker said to the customer in front of me. She smiled and takes her cake box.

"Ah! Erza! Here today too are we?"

"Yea, buying a few cakes for dessert tonight with my friends," Maybe I do come here to often if Mr. Reil knows my name already.

"Okay missy, what flavors for your friends today. I know you eat strawberry shortcakes all the time. Have one ready for you in the back!" I'm beginning to think that Levy is right. Maybe I do have a problem…

"Let's see… Mira wanted tiramisu, Lisanna requested chocolate and vanilla mousse, Wendy asked for rainbow sherbet, Carla fancies red velvet, Lucy, Cana, Levy, and Juvia wanted neapolitan… Does neapolitan cake exist?" That's what they wanted, but I was pretty sure Neapolitan was an exclusive flavor to ice cream… But I've been wrong about lots of things before. "Yes, that does exist. I have a big one in the back for your friends to have then. Baked it this morning. What about flavor… "Do you happen to have fish flavored cake or anything close to it?" I ask, unsure of it. Mr. Reil chuckles.

"Erza, I think you have some memory issues. I answer this every time, not that I mind answering it again. You should visit the doctor about it," He tells me. Mr. Reil was right about my memory and I explain to him about how I always forget things sometimes and how if I forget something basic like this every single time, I'll always forget it.

"Sound kinda harsh if you ask me," Mr. Reil remarked. He finished wrapping and boxing the cakes. "It is quite harsh, but it's nothing compared to losing all my memories from my childhood," I sigh, "Waking up as a nine-year old with no memories at all in the hospital is quite scary…" I think about how I was when I woke up for the first time after I had been in an accident and lost all recollections of my life.

"_Nnnnhhh…" A repeated beeping noise was waking me up, but I felt numb. It was hard to hear with the ringing in my ears. I feel so weak… Opening my eyes, a bright light blinded me for a moment before my eyes fully adjusted. I started to feel the numbness in my body go away. Bandages covered my limbs, my right eye, and part of my upper body. I slowly turn my head look around the room. I was in a faded light blue room, in a hospital bed. Machines were next to my bed monitoring me. A white curtain on the left side of the room and on the right was a window with the sunlight that first blinded me. Where am I…? How did… More importantly… Who am I…? My head was throbbing with pain as I try to recall anything about myself. All I could remember was my name… Erza. Erza…_

_I heard a voice in my mind. "Such beautiful scarlet hair...Why don't we call you 'Erza Scarlet'? It's the color of your hair, that way, I won't forget it!" My name is… Erza Scarlet?_

_A blonde nurse came in. She started to question me and care for me, asking me things. I was so confused._

"Here you go!" Mr. Riel places a bag full of cake boxes on the counter in front of me.

"Ahh, I didn't figure out a flavor for Happy yet Mr. Riel," He chuckles.

"I'm giving the cat a flavor I want him to test. Don't worry, he'll probably like it," I was curious, but didn't ask about it. I thank him and pay the 72000 Jewels.

"Come back again soon Erza! Bring your friends if you can! And don't worry about your memories! It'll come back!" I nod at him with a smile and exit out the door. I hear him yell once more about my memories.

"Just spend your time making new ones!" I couldn't help, but look through the window display and give him a reassuring smile.

Walking home, I rub my shoulder with my free hand. In the other hand was the bag with the different types of cake. I better get home and refrigerate them. A gust of wind passed by and a gush of cold air caused me to I sneeze.

"Bless you," The voice was familiar and I turn around to see who it was. Natsu, with his hood on and sunglasses, was standing behind me with the grin he always has. It seems like he was hiding from the fans and paparazzi.

"Natsu?" I asked. I wanted to make sure that it was him.

"Yep! Don't tell anybody. I'm hiding from Gildarts and the others,"

I felt a tug on my skirt. Two little girls about 6 years old were there, holding a small notebook for each of them.

"A-Ahno," One of them started to say.

"Can we have an autograph?"

The other kid was more direct and less nervous. I couldn't refuse the two and took out my pen.

"Of course you two!" They hand me their notebooks.

"So who do I sign it to?"

They gave me their names, Marcie and Ryoko. While signing them, I ask Natsu why he was hiding from them.

"That's cause Gildarts wanted to take us to some maid café. Plus, Jellal wanted me help him with the cultural festival at Magnolia High," I handed back the two notebooks after I was done. "Arigato!" I smile and watch them run off to their parents.

"School festival?" Back at home we didn't have those, so I wanted to know about it. I notice Natsu frown.

"Don't have those in America?"

"Not where I lived at least,"

The wind was getting colder and I pulled my plaid blazer's sleeves.

"It's a cultural festival that last about 3 days. Kinda like a showcase of a school's background and for others to see what their school is like. It's just a festival, except during school hours and most of the stands are run by volunteers and the students working shifts," Natsu explained.

"I see. Sounds like fun." A school festival sounded really fun.

"Yea! I'm going to help Jellal make plans for us to perform there. The festival is going to be on next week on Tuesday to Friday,"

Now I want to visit this festival they're setting up along with the other girls. Maybe all of us could help out with it.

"Natsu, is there any chance that volunteers are still needed? The girls and I would definitely want to help with this festival. It sounds like a lot of fun," He grinned. "The school's going to need all the help they can get! I'll give you some volunteer applications tomorrow in class," I thank him and he's on his way to Magnolia High. I continue on the sidewalk to the car. Magnolia High was close to Wendy's school. It won't be much trouble getting there… Wonder what it's going to be like.

* * *

**Magnolia High**

**Jellal POV**

I was outside the school gate, helping Millianna, and Sho's class with their concert stage for Fairy Tail to perform at when, I hear Natsu call me. Looking in the direction of the voice, I see him, disguised horribly. It was quite obvious with part of his hair sticking out from the hood and the muffler he always wore. I'm surprised he's in one piece getting here.

"Natsu, I'm glad you made it, but you need a better disguise," He ignores my remark and takes off the hood and sunglasses.

"What do you need help with?"

Direct and blunt as always. I tell him to help Wally's class close by, with their cooking. Class 2-3 (Wally's Class) was in charge of the barbeque stand, selling different types grilled meats (Chicken, beef, seafood, etc.), with side dishes (Chips, coleslaw, beans, macaroni and cheese). Natsu left to help the other class. He was always good at managing fires and surprisingly makes great BBQ.

"Jellal! Can you help the kids angle the stage lights? I don't think any of them know how to do it," Mrs. Melon asked.

"Sure thing,"

She walks past me and pats my back before going into the school building. It reminds me of when I went here with everyone, as a high school band with the other guys. The four o f us in Mrs. Melon's class and all our friends. I smile at the memories as I showed the first years how to set up a stage. Time flew by quickly as the stage was already halfway built. It was also partly painted.

"Wow! Thanks to you Jellal-san, we're progressing so fast!"

"You think so Tono?"

"Yea!"

It was nice that most of the teens at Magnolia High aren't starstruck meeting the Fairy Tail Band. I only know of a few places that have such people where anyone can be considered normal to them. I check the time on my phone. It was around 5:20. Guess it's time to go home.

"Seems likes that's all we can do today! Tell everyone I said bye. And good luck with the festival!"

"Okay Jellal-san,"

I proceed to find Natsu and go home. Natsu was there with Wally's class, teaching them how to cook good BBQ food.

"Remember my seven tips! Don't cook cold meat, preheat it properly, remember it! That one is the most important! Thin is in! The thinner it is, the faster it cooks! Don't poke and prod! It takes time for you to caramelize the meat! Don't fuel the fire with fat! It'll burn the meat into charcoal! Just do it if you do actually need charcoal… Remember that after you cook the meat, let it rest for a while! It'll improve the taste and not burn your mouth off! Remember your hygiene and clean your BBQ grill! And the most important one! Always keep the fire nice and hot!"

That was a long speech. I call Natsu out and inform him that it's time to go home. He says his goodbyes to the class and scurries towards me.

"Time to head home already?"

"Yea, the others are going to start wondering about us,"

The next day in homeroom, the four of us come in. None of our classmates were yelling out our names or doing something to impress us. Luckily, they got used to being around celebrities pretty quickly. I notice Natsu walk up to Erza and Mira and hand them something. They were chatting about something, but I couldn't hear. Erza then looked at me. I just been caught, red-handed, staring at the three. She didn't give me a strange look as I expected her to. Instead, she smiled and went back to converse with Mira and Natsu. Soon, the bell rang and Mr. Conbolt came in.

"Get in your seats! Homeroom is starting!" he clamored.

Mr. Conbolt started to notify us about an upcoming movie night that will fund raiser for a new snack bar in the cafeteria. My mind flashes back to what Natsu gave Erza. Erza… I'm reminded of the conversation I had with Gray a few nights ago.

* * *

_It was silent. Both of us were sitting on his bed. It was a strange situation, especially because the two of us were the same gender. Gray had asked me to come to his room to discuss something before the concert. However, the concert tired us out and he moved it to the next night. A Sunday night. We were just sitting there, in utter silence. Until he broke it._

"…_Jellal, about Erza… I don't think they're the same person,"_

_So this was what he wanted to talk about. The conversation was already long overdue. I knew that already, but I always hoped…_

"_I know… All of us had known,"_

_I was sure that Ultear, Simon, Sho, Wally, and Millianna knew everything. None of us wanted to admit it though… still, I feel bad for treating this Erza as a replacement for my Erza…_

"… _All of us shouldn't be treating her like that. Like she's the Erza we knew back then. The childhood friend, the girl that… died 10 years ago," he said with a cold and depressing tone._

_Gray was right. I just couldn't admit it, but he was right. Still, my heart hoped and hoped and hoped._

"_Is that all Gray?" I asked, requesting permission to leave. He was silent for some time before answering._

"_It's okay for now that we treat her like that, but we should fix that before those girls learn about it,"_

_I took that as a yes and went back to my room. Lying in bed, I thought of why I couldn't help it, but to hope that she was the Erza I knew back then. That she was the girl I became friends with and played with. My heart kept hoping again and again, rejecting the harsh truth of reality. It kept hoping… Hoping that she was her. That she was the girl I fell in love with the moment I met her…_

* * *

**Festival Day 1**

I looked over the schedule of the performers onstage. Today, the only celebrities performing were Jenny, The Trimens, and Quatro Cerebus. Jenny was on currently, and then Class1-4 had a play to put on. After they're finished, a three hour break for everyone on stage work will be allowed. The Trimens and Ichiya will then… do whatever they do and Quatro Cerebus will put on a fight with each other. After that, the stage won't be used until the next day so all of us could relax a bit.

"Jellal!" A young, slim girl with long, straight black hair that falls to the middle of her back cut in the traditional Japanese "princess style" called my name. She was wearing the school uniform that consisted of a white blouse with a green tie tucked under a yellow, V-collared sweater. A dark blue coat with the Magnolia emblem labeled on it is worn over the uniform and a cerulean plaid skirt with black stockings and dress shoes. It took me awhile to remember her name.

"Ah…Kagura, what's wrong?" I asked, finally remembering Simon's little sister's name.

"You still can't remember my name," she glared at me with a cool expression before letting out a sigh. "Brother and the others wanted to discuss with you about something important. He didn't tell me what it was about though,"

"…I think I know what it's about,"

She looks at me strangely. "I won't ask. They're in the classroom…"

I give her a nod and set off to meet with them. Guess it's time to finally discuss it with all of us. Way to ruin the festival mood…

* * *

**Short 1: Green Rats (No POV)**

_This short is from the moment at the end of Chapter 4._

"We're here! Where are the green rats?"

Erza and Mira had barged into the villa after coming from the Fairy Tail Mansion. Lisanna came out from the living room.

"Mira-nee? Erza?"

Juvia came out of the room as well.

"What is it? Juvia heard something about green rats,"

Erza and Mira were confused.

"Lucy called, saying something about green rats. Is that not the case?"

"Lucy didn't call anyone. All of us were in the living room the whole time."

"The one with the ocean view,"

"Just follow us,"

Mira and Erza followed the two into the living room. In the room, everyone was watching TV. More specifically, watching Lucy and Cana play a video game. On the screen was a wizard game. Lucy was playing as some key summoner while Cana was a card user. Everyone around them trying to help out one of the two.

"Eeh?"

"Cana! Why do you keep summoning green rats to attack me?!"

"Because you can't stand them in game!"

"The green rats were in a video game?"

"I guess that's what you confused it as."

Just then, Cana summons more green rats using her card magic. Lucy's character frantically runs away and summons cow with an axe to fight the rats.

"Taurus isn't enough to beat me!"

Cana sends spheres of magic with explosive cards in them. Taurus then disappears after being beaten. Lucy summons another spirit. This time, it was a man in a horse costume with a quiver filled with arrows and a bow. He was saluting and then shot the orbs with expertise.

"Nice job Lucy!"

"Hah! Take that Cana!"

"I'm going to use my special combo cards!"

Cana uses three cards in a combination attack. The character shouted 'Lightning Parade' and zapped Lucy's spirits.

"It's over Lucy!"

"Let's see about that!"

Cana throws down a card called "The Prayers' Fountain". A tornado of water sprouted from it. It sucked Lucy's character in.

"Lucy is going to lose!"

"Cana-san is going to beat Lucy-san!"

"It's over Lucy! I'm the champion of the games!"

"That's what you think!"

Lucy summons another spirit in the water. It was called Aquarius. Aquarius then splashes both Cana and Lucy, but Lucy emerges victorious! Fainting a second after Cana's character.

"WINNER! PLAYER LUCY! CONGRATULATIONS!"

"I lost..."

"YESSSS! I WON!... Hey Mira, Erza. You two are back already?"

"... The four of us has been standing here for a while now."

"I see now... You must have bum called us while playing the video game..."

"What were you all playing?"

"A video game here. It's called Wizards of Fiore."

"And I just won our championship!"

"You're on Lucy! Mira and I are going against you now!"

"W-what! We just watched an hour long game between Cana and Lucy!"

"Well Erza and I want a chance to try out the game!"

"One of us is going to win!"

"At least you two aren't going to rival each other."

It's practically impossible to tell who's best at fighting,"

"That's a great idea you two!"

"Levy! Juvia!"

"Oops! Juvia made a mistake"

"Me and my big mouth..."

Erza and Mira begin to play against each other. One using knight, armor and weapon switching magic and the other using Take-Over Magic, Satan Soul.

"This is going to last all year..."

* * *

**Short 2: Homeroom Pt. 2 (No POV)**

_Continuation of homeroom tales for the other Team Glitz members._

The two girls were walking to their homeroom class with Mr. Everlue. Sadly for them, their classmates were strange. And that was only the beginning of the dreaded homeroom. Mr. Everlue, the hated teacher the duo loathes. Each day of college started with the worst ten minutes of their lives. However, this time they were prepared, armed, and ready to roll.

"Fu, fu fu…" The two of them were walking in silence, repeating that phrase again and again with an evil glint in their eyes.

In class, everyone was seated. The regular classmates of Levy and Lucy stared holes into them for no reasons just like always. Then, he came…

"BOYOYOYO! Your beautiful Mr. Everlue is here!" He stopped and stared at Lucy and Levy, who still had those evil glints in their eyes.

"You two are still here? I told you many times before, get lost! You're hideous and you're a thief!" He disgustingly said.

"Fu, fu, fu,"

"What're you two laughing at?!"

"Fu, fu, fu,"

"Answer your wonderful teacher!"

This time, they reacted. Both of them pulled out paintball guns. *Click* They were loaded and ready to fire.

"In a battlefield,"

"You don't come unarmed,"

"This time,"

"We're armed,"

"RAWR!"

Shots were fired and echoed throughout the building.

"NUOHHHH! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

"YOSH!"

Mr. Everlue ran out of the room with Levy and Lucy quick on his trail. The other teachers from neighboring classes watched as the duo hunt down Mr. Everlue, continually firing paintballs at him. This went on for awhile…

"You two shouldn't have done that…" A stern voice scolded Lucy and Levy for going wild and assaulting Mr. Everlue who is currently in the sick bay due to his fear of paintballs. Lucy and Levy shrink back in their chairs as the headmaster of the college scolded them. It was an old man's voice, but they couldn't see him because the back of his big, fancy office chair faced them as he looked out the window, seated.

"Sumimasen…" The two girls apologized. They heard that the headmaster here was stern and were quite frightened of the punishment that was awaiting them.

"However," the voice declared. The chair turned slowly and the two girls in a dilemma were staring at the revolving chair to see the appearance of the headmaster.

"Eeh?"

"That was the best! I never thought any student would stand up to Everlue! That annoying guy is finally gone! Nice job you two!"

The headmaster chuckled and laughed insanely filled with joy. The Headmaster was an extremely short, elderly man. He has black eyes and is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also has a thick white mustache. He was wearing a white shirt with a red vest on top of it and black pants along with a beige, high-collared cape. On his cape was a golden name tag that says 'Mr. Makarov Dreyar'.

"… YOU'RE THE HEADMASTER!"

"Hello there~"

"NANI!"

**How to Deal With Crazy Homeroom Teachers 101**

**Tip 101:** If your teacher is Mr. Everlue… Shoot him with a loaded paintball gun

_Source:_ Mr. Makarov Dreyar

* * *

**Short 3: Tape and Wind-up Toys (No POV)**

_A real life story of my life… Just Fairy Tailized!_

"Waah! Where did you buy these Lisanna-san?" Wendy asked, pointing to the numerous animal shaped, tape dispensers (The whiteout ones). She picked up a pink bunny shaped one.

"I bought them during our visit to the China Town! They're cute aren't they?"

"What's going on here?"

Mira, Happy, and Carla came up to see what the commotion was about.

"I was just showing Wendy these tape dispensers I got on our trip to the China Town."

Carla picked up on shaped like a green hamster. Happy was looking at the one she was holding.

"Why do they always make hamsters green?"

"Who knows,"

Levy and Cana were walking by when Mira grabbed the two and pulled them towards the tape.

"Wa- Mira?" Cana asked confused at why she was being dragged away.

"What is it this time?" Levy seemed tired from the shenanigans everyone here pulled.

"Look! Look!" Mira pointed and presented the two with some of the tape dispensers. They stared at them with confusion.

"Did you also get these Lisanna?" Happy asked. He pulled out some wind-up toys. He and Wendy twist the handles for a bunch of them and watched as all of the toys 'walked' on the table, making a loud ruckus.

"Mira, does the tape even work?" Levy asked.

Carla flies over and takes the cap off of one. "Let's try," She grabs one of the toys that walked by her and began to tape it. The tape didn't work well at all. It wasn't even sticky.

"Why did you buy tape that doesn't tape?" Cana questioned, unbothered by the commotion caused by Happy and Wendy with their wind-up toys.

"Well, it was only a 100 Jewels each. I just thought it looked cute,"

Mira smiled and began to help Happy and Wendy wind up the toys.

"Oh well~"

* * *

**Short 4: Cake Tastes Better Together (No POV)**

_Dinner time after cake. Let's see what everyone thinks of it._

"Uh, Erza? Why are we sharing one big cake?" Lucy asked, referring to Cana, Levy, Juvia, and herself.

"Eh? Cana texted me that all of you wanted Neapolitan. Was that wrong?"

"Oh! I didn't think you were going to buy individual cakes! Ah well!"

"Juvia is fine with sharing! As long as Juvia gets some vanilla,"

"I don't mind either. It just means more flavors in one,"

"I guess, but I'm surprised there is something called a Neapolitan cake,"

"The world is full of surprises Lucy,"

All of them open their cake boxes. Lucy was cutting their big cake into four even quarters with the knife Erza handed her earlier. After eating in silence for a while, Lisanna asked Erza a question.

"Ne, Erza. Don't you eat anything other than strawberry shortcake?"

"Yea, but this is my favorite type of cake,"

"Don't you only eat chocolate and vanilla mousse Lisanna?"

"Not always? I'm just wondering because things lose their flavor if you eat it all the time,"

That might hold true to some foods, but my cake is an exception to that.

"Well, I find foods that I eat commonly even better in plentifulness,"

"Look at Wendy. She eats all kinds of sweets all the time. I don't think she'll ever get over sweet things."

"Charle! That's not true. I eat other foods too…"

"Hmm. Happy, are you okay?"

All the girls stare at the only male of any species in the house present. He was munching on his cake like a fish.

"Happy, do you need a spoon or fork?" Levy asked, obviously confused at why anyone would eat like that.

The cat just kept munching.

"Oi! Happy! He-cat!"

The cat just kept munching.

"By the way, what flavor did you buy for Happy Erza?"

The cat just kept munching.

"Ah, that's right. Mr. Riel sold me a new flavor of cake he's been working on for Happy."

The cat just kept munching.

"Why's that?"

The cat just kept munching.

"He said that Happy would like it,"

The cat just kept munching.

"He was right about that,"

The cat just kept munching. Everyone stared as Happy finished his cake.

"Uwah! That was delicious!... Eh?"

Happy noticed everyone was staring at him.

"Happy, what was so good about the cake?"

"Ah! It had fish in it!

"… That's it,"

Lisanna let out a sigh.

"Well, let's get back to eating our cake,"

"Erza you're already done!?"

"I finished awhile ago when everyone was staring at Happy,"

"That's Erza for you! Cake comes before staring,"

* * *

**Short 5: Books Galore (Bk 1-3) (No POV)**

_Let's see how many books Cana bought at Book Land!_

**Book 1**

_"Cana-san, you shouldn't speak about your dad that way all the time. Even though everyone knows you mean well." Juvia lectured her, feeling indifferent. _

_"I guess…" she muttered, looking through her bag filled with the newly purchased, hardcover books. A familiar voice was heard. _

_"Here we are! My favorite maid ca—Oomph!" A hard book was thrown into Gildart's face._

_"Gildarts!" Gray yelled. _

_"Are you alright man?" Gajeel asked. _

_"Cana calm down…" Lucy was holding her back by the waist. _

_"Y-Yeah. Don't do that here!" Levy wavered, trying to stop Cana's rampage. _

_"Weren't you about to look the other way?" Juvia panicked, grabbing Cana back by the waist. _

_"I knew it! Stupid, perverted dad!" Cana howled, angrily trying to charge at her dad._

**Book 2**

_"I'm SPINNNNNIIINNNGGGGGGG!" the teacher assistant yelled. Oba Babasama spun her right index finger and repeatedly pressing the button labeled 'SPIN' that causes the wheel to spin with the teacher assistant attached to it with her left hand. Juvia, Lisanna, and Cana are in their seats at the back of the room. Their homeroom was on the second floor. Cana was sitting there watching from her seat by the window. Consequently, a tree branch was very close to the window._

_*Knock* *Knock* *Knock* Lisanna and Juvia stared out the window near Cana, who was doing her best to ignore it. Still, with the window closed, you could hear the muffled sounds of Cana's name repeatedly over and over._

_"Cana-san…"_

_"I know…"_

_"…Shouldn't you answer him?"_

_"Good idea Lisanna,"_

_Cana opens the window and throws a hard and heavy book at Gildarts who plummets to the ground. She closes the window afterwards._

_"That's not what Juvia thinks Lisanna-san meant…"_

_"It's fine! Let's watch the guy spin!"_

**Book 3**

_"No! Don't leave me John! I need you!"_

_"Don't worry Annabelle. I will come back for you. One day, we will meet again. I promise!"_

_"Stay tune till the next episode of **Drama!**"_

_Erza turned off the TV._

_"Cana! Your brain is going to rot if you keep watching those old, black and white shows all day! Drinking beer at the same time too!" Erza scolded her._

_Cana looked blankly at Erza. She then took a sip of her beer. Erza snatches the bottle away._

_"Why are you cooped up in here anyways?"_

_Cana points to the window outside. Erza looks out the window seeing if there was anything suspicious._

_"I don't see anything… Ngh…"_

_Erza notices Gildarts in one of the trees of the East Forest with binoculars, staring into the villa. He waves at Erza. Cana opens a different bottle of beer and drinks from it._

_"…If I get rid of him, will you go out?"_

_Cana nods her head. Erza pulls out her phone._

_"Hi Jellal. Yea, it's me Erza. Can you tell me on how to get rid of Mr. Clives? He's sort of peeking in on us here. Cana isn't leaving because of it and I want to get her out of the house for some fresh air. You don't know? It's fine. I'll figure out another way. Thanks anyways,"_

_Erza puts away her phone._

_"…Do you know how to get rid of him Cana?"_

_Cana points to the books in her bag. Erza grabs one of them, opens the window, and throws it far and hard at Gildarts. Her aim was exact and it hit him square in the face. He falls from the tree and down into the thick forest._

_"Thanks Erza,"_

_"Come on,"_

_Erza grabs Cana's hand and drags her outside._

* * *

**There! Finally, my brain is working once again! Ideas flowing out of my head! I hope you all liked this chapter. It had plot development! The next chapter will be a continuation of the School Festival Days and the plot will advance even more next time. Last chapter didn't really have anything happen. It was just like a filler since I couldn't think of anything for the actual plot. This chapter also had shorts to it. I plan to do more, utilizing the time transitions in between for random things that happen. **

**On another basis, I'm beginning to think too much of my focus is shifting to the girls instead of the Fairy Tail Band and more attention is needed for the other characters like Ichiya and The Trimens. Its difficult to manage all these characters at once. I'll add them in next chapter to flirt with the girls then! I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
